The New Kid
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: Logan is the new kid at school. Carlos takes him under his wing and Logan starts to crush on him. Read to find out what happens! :0
1. Dirty Little Secret

**Carlos POV**

"MR. GARCIA GET THAT FROG OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM!" the teacher yelled as I threw a frog in the air and it began to hop all over the classroom. The class erupted with laughter and some squeals.

"Pshh girl whatchoo talkin 'bout I don't have a frog!" I said laughing uncontrollably. I was always the class clown of every class or school I went to. I had even been kicked out of a school for accidently setting my teacher's skirt on fire. But I guess everything happens for a reason. If I hadn't been moved to this new school I would've never met my buds Kendall and James. You see although I made everyone laugh, they still saw me as trouble and they all knew about me being gay so they didn't want to get involved with me, so I never really had any friends. I secretly would cry when I was at home alone. I envied all the groups of friends that I would see at school. Always laughing or high fiving each other. But now at this new school, people seemed to like me and they didn't know about my liking for guys and it had totally turned my life around.

"CARLOS I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN!" the teacher lady yelled.

"Okay okay sorry!" I said still giggling. "Here Sparky!" I said while whistling at the frog. The class giggled and I went and scooped the frog up and put it outside the window.

"Now, that we don't have any more_ distractions, _I'd like to introduce our new student, Logan Mitchell." She said annoyed.

He was just so cute! Ha! He had soft looking spiky hair and bright brown eyes and he had a shy crooked smile.

"HEY dude! There's an empty seat by me!" I said raising my hand. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Mitchell, you can choose to sit where you want, you don't have to sit by him he's a trouble—"

"No, its fine, I'll sit by him." He said giving her a small smile.

"Hey, I'm Carlos! Welcome to this crappy school." I said chuckling.

He blushed and held his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Logan."

"Hey, Logan nice to meet ya! Dude we should totally hang at lunch!"

"MR. GARCIA!" the teacher yelled.

"Sowwwy!" I said in an innocent voice.

Logan giggled. "She hates me!" I whispered loudly.

**Logan POV**

Being the new kid at school is not easy. Especially when you're like me. Smart, shy and geeky…and gay. I thought my first day was going to be a disaster. But once I had found my first class, I met Carlos. He was funny and really nice…and a cutie. Ughh, he'll probably stop being my friend the second he finds out I'm gay. I'm pretty sure I blushed earlier when I was talking to him, hopefully he didn't notice. The whole class time he was whispering stuff to me and telling me where my next class was. He was even friendly enough that he told me to hang with him at lunch. I accepted his invitation and was looking for him during lunch when some big headed jock came and slammed my tray of food into my face. His friends high fived him and laughed. "Oops sorry new kid didn't see you there." I felt tears well up in my eyes. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"HEY!" Carlos walked up to the jock that was a good foot taller than him and pointed his finger in his face. "You don't mess with my friends, bitch!"

"What are you gonna do about it you fucking midget."

Carlos started laughing. "You wanna find out?" Carlos slammed his fist into the jock's face causing his nose to bleed.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" the giant yelled. He swung his fist towards Carlos, but surprisingly Carlos caught it and twisted it around. He pushed the bully against the wall.

"I told you not to fuck with me…Now apologize, unless you want me to beat your ass up even more."

The jock turned to me and said, "S-sorry, won't happen again."

"Better not."Carlos murmured. Then the jock and his friends ran away. Carlos turned to me and his face became sad.

"I'm sorry about that, I just hate those guys…and that was just so rude of them to do that."

"Why are you sorry, no one has ever stood up for me like that. So thank you!" I hugged him. But then I remembered that I was covered in my lunch. "Sorry! I didn't mean to get that all over you."

Carlos laughed. "It's cool bro. Let's just go get you cleaned up."

"_CARLOS GARICA TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. CARLOS GARCIA TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." _The intercom said.

"I'm dead." Carlos said, but laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go get in trouble, you clean yourself up." I smiled and felt myself blush. I think I kinda liked Carlos more than I should.

**Carlos POV**

Man, why did Logan have to be so adorable. My dad was going to kill me. I walked into the office and smiled at the receptionist. "Hey Miss Williams, They called me…so yeah I'm here."

She shook her head. "Carlos, can you stay out of trouble for at least one day." She said laughing.

I shook my head no, "I guess not."

"What happened this time?"

"Well, there was this new kid in my class, and these jerks were bugging him so…I kicked there ass."

"Carlos! Was the new kid cute?" she whispered. I nodded my head and raised my eyebrows. She was the only one that knew I was gay.

"Of course." She said chuckling.

Then the principal called me. "Carlos Garcia."

I sighed. "I'm coming." I walked slowly but turned around dramatically and said, "If I don't come out of here alive, tell my dog that I love him!" All the receptionists and a few teachers laughed.

I step into the cramped office and sat down. "Carlos, please explain to me why you punched Michael in the face." The principal said calmly.

"Well, he pushed my friend's tray of food into his face, and it's only Logan's first day of school. I just don't want anyone messing with him."

The principal sighed. "Why couldn't you have solved this without violence."

"Because! That dude is a jerk!"

The principal pinched his nose in annoyance. "You have detention, don't let his happen again. You're lucky that I'm not suspending you."

"I'll try my best, man! And thanks for that!" I dashed out of the office and went to find Logan. I saw him sitting by himself looking bored and lonely.

I went up to him and said, "Dude! You should come meet my posse!"

He smiled. "Alright." I led him to James and Kendall.

"Hey Carlitos! I heard you got in trouble again." Kendall said punching me in the arm playfully.

I laughed, "Yeah, I did! This is Logan! He's new here!"

"Sup Logan!" Kendall and James said in unison.

"Logan, that's Kendall and that's James! They're my bitches!" I said.

"Hey! If anyone's a bitch, it's James!" Kendall said laughing.

"Huh! I am not a bitch!" James said playfully slapping Kendall. Logan laughed.

"So, Logan how you liking this school." James said chuckling.

"Well…it's okay. I already got picked on by this one guy though."

"Who was it? Michael?" James questioned.

"Yeah" I said.

"Man, he picks on everyone. And Carlos always tries to kick his ass. We have to hold him back." Kendall said chuckling.

"Carlos did kick his ass!" Logan said giggling.

"FINALLY!" James said and everyone started laughing. Then the bell rang to go to class. "Hey, Logie I'll catch you after school. That cool with you?" I said.

**Logan POV**

He called me Logie. Man that was cute. I smiled, "Yeah, its cool." The rest of the day seemed to drag. I couldn't wait to see Carlos after school. I had only known him for not even a day, and I was already crushing on him.

I was daydreaming about him during math, when the teacher called on me. "Mr. Mitchell, you seem to have already learned this because you are day dreaming."

"I-uh."

"Can you please give me the answer?" I looked at the problem that she had written down. Ha! This was easy.

"Yeah, its 15." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"V-very good." I smiled. Good thing I was smart. Once the bell rang signifying that school was over, I went up to the teacher's desk to apologize. My mother had always told me to have good manners. "Excuse me, ma'am."

"Yes, Mr. Mitchell."

"I just wanted to apologize about not paying attention, I was just trying to remember what homework I had for the other classes. But, I am very sorry, I should've been paying attention to your lesson."

"Oh dear, I accept your apology. And thank you for apologizing. No student has ever been so respectful."

"Well, my mother taught me manners." I said smiling.

She smiled, "Have a nice day, Logan."

"You too ma'am." I walked quickly out of the classroom to find Carlos. I saw Carlos with Kendall and James. They seemed to be arguing. I approached then cautiously.

"Dude! You cannot do a handstand!" Kendall said.

"I bet you 20 bucks he can!" James said smirking.

"I can Kendall! You wanna see." Carlos took his backpack off and did a perfect handstand. His shirt went up showing his perfectly sculpted abs. My face become hot and I knew I was blushing. Carlos turned around still doing a handstand and fell when he saw me.

He turned red, embarrassed. "H-hey Logan!"

"20 bucks man!" James yelled at Kendall. Kendall groaned but pulled out his wallet and gave James a twenty.

James saw that that was all that Kendall had and said, "You know what dude, its cool!"

Kendall smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, man!"

My gaydar went off, they obviously had a thing for each other.

"Dude, why are you blushing?" Kendall asked. At first I thought he was talking to me, but then I saw him looking at Carlos.

"I AM NOT! I was upside down so all the blood went to my face!"

"But it should've went away by now!" James pointed out.

"Shut up!" Carlos said messing up James' hair.

"My hair!" James yelled. I couldn't help but laugh. Then Carlos started laughing, then Kendall. James looked mad, but then he started to laugh too.

Once we all calmed down, Carlos said, "You guys wanna go to the skate park?"

"For shizzle." Kendall said.

James put a hand on his shoulder. "Kendall, I'm sorry but you are not black."

"Shut up!" Kendall said giggling and turning slightly red.

"You wanna go Logie?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun! But I left my skateboard at home."

"You can borrow one of mine!" Carlos said happily. '"Thanks Carlos." I said smiling.

On the way there, Carlos talked about some crazy stuff that happened in his class and how he had to go sit outside because he called someone an inappropriate name. I listened the whole time , but then Carlos and Kendall had walked ahead of us and James started talking to me.

"So, you like Carlos?" James asked smiling.

"Yeah, he's cool…" I don't know what he meant by "like".

"No, I mean do you _like _Carlos?"

My face turned red and I started stammering, "Dude, I-uh, NO, I'm not gay."

"Mhmm sure, I can tell you are, no offence, and I saw the way you were blushing earlier."

"Well, I saw _you _blush when you were talking to Kendall." Now it was his turn to blush and act confused.

"N-no I wasn't…pshh dude you crazy."

"Am I? You're telling me that you don't blush when you see him smile and his cute little dimples appear. And you know the first thing I noticed about him was that he has very nice emerald green eyes and—"

"Ok, ok, fine…I have a little crush on him! But don't tell anyone. Because at school, I'm known as the ladies man."

"Don't worry about it man."

"So, since you changed the subject, let's go back to what we were talking about. You like Carlos."

"N-no I don't!"

James laughed. "Oh okay whatever man. Let's see if you can hang when we get to the skate park. Carlos tends to take off his shirt…" I gulped.

We finally reached the skate park and Carlos was sitting on a bench talking to Kendall. "Dude, you guys walk slow!" Carlos said playfully.

James laughed and I smiled. "Alright boys! Letsss goo!" Carlos said as he took his shirt off as James had said he would and I tried not to blush. James snickered at me. I punched his arm. Carlos ran with his skateboard then threw it in the air and jumped on it when it landed on the ground. He was doing flips and just going crazy. I didn't realize that I was staring at him, but then Kendall said my name.

"Huh?"

He laughed. "Whatcha looking at silly?"

"Carlos…he's crazy." I laughed.

He laughed too and said, "C'mon get his other skateboard and let's do this!"

We rode up and down ramps and I was really enjoying myself. But suddenly I crashed into Carlos and we both fell down on the grass…and of course he fell on top of me. We were both cracking up, but then I realized that Carlos was on top of me and I didn't want something to happen in my pants if you know what I mean, but Carlos didn't get off because he was laughing so much. Then he suddenly stopped and was just gazing into my eyes. I blushed so red. He then realized this and cleared his throat and helped me up. "Hey man, I should probably head home, my mom is gonna be pissed."

"Oh sorry, man." Carlos said rubbing his neck.

"Dude, it's not your fault." I said giving him a smile.

"Hey, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks Carlos!"

"No prob buddy!"

"Where you guys going!" James yelled.

"I'm gonna walk him home."

"Alright see you later Logan!" James said.

"It was nice meeting you bro!" Kendall said. I waved and smiled at them. Carlos and I started to walk. Carlos still had his shirt off, exposing his sexy tan skin.

"Hey, Carlos thanks for everything man."

Carlos smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know if it weren't for you my first day here would've sucked."

"If it weren't for me, you'd probably be hanging with normal people." We both laughed. "But, man you know I was the new kid once and I had to find friends, so I know what it's like. I mean at my old school, I didn't have friends…and it just…sucked." I noticed he was frowning.

So I tried to make him smile. "You? How could you not have friends. You're nice and friendly and you're so funny and fun to hang out with. I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with you!"

He smiled and looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah man! You're a true friend to me, even though I haven't known you for that long."

"Thanks Logie." We stopped at my street.

"Man, I don't want to go home…my parents are gonna be pissed…and I'd rather hang with you than with angry parents."

**Carlos POV**

How had this happened? I was crushing hard on this boy that I barely knew. But he made me feel so happy. He made me feel like I had a purpose in life. That's why I didn't hesitate to pull him into a passionate kiss. I was kinda scared that he would pull away, but he didn't. He put on of his hands on my lower back and the other on my head. That kiss turned into a whole make out session until we finally pulled apart to breathe. "Woah…that was…" Logan said breathless, but smiling.

"Amazing."

"Exactly…but now you just made me wanna stay here with you more."

We laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow Logan." I said kissing him one last time.

We started to walk away from each but then I heard Logan yell, "WAIT!"

I turned around smiling, "What!"

He jogged to me. "Does this mean we're boyfriend and boyfriend?"

"No." I said smiling.

His face turned hurt so I quickly said, "You're my girlfriend." He laughed and punched my arm.

"Bye cutie!" he said strutting away from me.

I felt like the happiest guy in the world.

**A/N: So this just came to me and I just started typing so I hope it was good! :] Should I just leave it as a one-shot or continue it? Hmm? You let me know in the reviews! **

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :]**_


	2. The Shirtless Latino Boy in My Room

**Logan POV**

I felt like I was floating on the clouds. I walked to my house with the biggest goofy smile on my face. All I could think about was that kiss I had with Carlos…it was amazing. I reached my house and opened the front door; I was still smiling…until I saw my parents.

"LOGAN PHILLIP MITCHELL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" my mother yelled. She had a frying pan in her hand…I was scared.

"I-uh was just hanging with some friends!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" No, I didn't know what time it was, but it was apparently late because it was already dark outside.

"Mom, I'm sorry I just lost track of time! I'm sorry!"

She calmed down a bit. "You could have at least answered my calls." She said frowning. "I was worried sick!"

"I didn't know you called me." I reached my pocket to pull my phone out but it wasn't there. I rummaged through my backpack but didn't find it. "Shit!"

"HEY! Watch your mouth young man!" She said pointing the frying pan at me threateningly.

"Sorry…it just sorta slipped out." I said in a small voice.

"I don't know what's happening to you. You used to be such a good boy…now you're staying out late, losing your phone, cussing, and hanging with shirtless bad boys."

I froze. Did my mom see me kiss Carlos…oh my gosh I think I'm gonna die. "W-what what do you m-mean mother?" I stuttered.

"I saw you talking to a boy without a shirt. A Latino boy. He was pretty cute, maybe you could hook your momma up."

"MOM! NO."

"I was just messing around Logan!"

"So…you just saw us…talking?"

"Yes, why! What else were you doing? Hm? DRUGS?"

"Mom! No, you know I'm not stupid! He's a really nice guy, don't worry."

"Well, your new friend better not keep you out so late."

"Alright mom, I gotta go do my homework." I ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door.

**Carlos POV**

I walked back to the skate park smiling and singing really loud.

"_And oh, I'll hold your hand when we drive  
And well lose track of all the time  
And well tell everyone  
That we ain't never felt so alive."_

Then I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out a phone and looked at it. It wasn't my phone, and I had never seen it before. The screen said incoming call from: _HOME._

I decided to answer it. "Hello Carlos Garcia speaking, how may I help you?"

I heard a sigh of relief on the other side. "Thank God, you have my phone. I sorta lost it."

"Oh hey baby cakes! Yeah, it was in my pocket. You must've accidently put it in there when you were all over me." I laughed.

"Carlos!" he started whispering, "My mom could be listening on the other line."

"Oh, sorry!" I said whispering. "I'll come bring your phone to you right now!"

"Wait—" I hung up and started walking back to Logan's house. I didn't want his mom to get mad, so I decided to climb up to his window. I looked into the window and saw him singing and playing guitar, he was just too cute. I laughed and knocked on the window, which obviously scared him because he jumped and looked at me like I was crazy. I waved hi. He went to the window and opened it and I fell in with a loud thud. Logan quickly helped me up and asked, "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "I'm just fine!"

"LOGAN! What was that noise." I heard someone yell.

"Shit! Carlos, hide!" I ran to hide in his closet, but his mom was too quick. She opened the door and saw me.

"Who are you and what are you doing shirtless in my son's room?"

"Hello Mrs. Mitchell, my name is Carlos Garcia, and I am in your son's room because I needed to give him his phone which he accidently left with me." I said nervously, but tried to hide my nervousness by smiling.

"How did you get in here? And why don't you have a shirt on!"

"I came in through the window and oh, ha I was skateboarding so I took my shirt off." I flashed my pearly whites.

"So, why did you sneak into my home?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"To give your son his phone!" I said as if it was obvious.

"You could've rang the doorbell!"

"I didn't want to get Logan in trouble!

"Oh, he's in BIG trouble now! Gimme your phone, your guitar, and your iPod, now!" She said sternly to Logan.

"No, Mrs. Mitchell, this isn't his fault, it's mine! I shouldn't have come in through the window. You shouldn't punish him. You should punish me…you can call my dad and tell him, just don't punish Logan for something that's my fault."

**Logan POV**

I wanted to kiss him. He was taking all the blame.

My mom raised her eyebrows at him and said, "This is strike one Logan. And for you Carlos, I'm not going to call your father, but if you ever sneak into my house half naked again, I will!"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Mitchell! I'll be leaving now, sorry for all this trouble."

"Wait. I wanna know why you kept Logan out so late."

"Oh, well Logie and I and my friends were skateboarding at this park by the school and we having soo much fun and the time sorta just went by!"

She smiled. "Oh. alright. But never again can Logan stay out this late. Let me walk you to the door, Carlos."

"Alright." I let Logan's mom walk ahead of me and turned around and kissed Logan deeply on the lips. "See you tomorrow Logie." He blushed. "Bye Carlos."

Mrs. Mitchell and I went downstairs, and before she let me leave she said, "Thank you, for taking Logan under your wing. He's so shy, and he was so nervous about going to a new school. But don't keep him out late, he's only 15 and I don't want him to turn into a bad boy."

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Mitchell. Logan is a good kid, and I am too. I could just be a little rough around the edges." I winked and left.

**James POV**

"Oh my gosh! Where is Carlos!" I said impatiently tapping my foot while sitting on a bench.

"I don't know, he's taking forever. I'm worried." Kendall said his green eyes looking concerned.

"Don't worry Kendizzle, I called him and he answered and told me he couldn't talk and hung up, so I'm sure he's okay."

Kendall smiled. "So, while were waiting for Carlos to come back…do you want to play truth or dare?"

"Hell yeah!" I said smiling. I was the king of dares.

"Alright so truth or dare."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to give me a lap dance!" Kendall said laughing.

"Uh..what…come again?" I said nervously. I had a crush on this boy and he wanted me to give him a lap dance…in public! This was not going to turn out well.

"You heard me…or are you gonna not do it…Mr. King of Dares!"

"I-uh..I can do this! It's nothing!"

**Kendall POV**

"I'm waiting." I said with a smirk. I didn't think James would do it, but he started to slowly take off his jacket and swing it above his head and threw it at me. He then shook his butt in my face. I laughed, but it kinda turned me on. Woah I'm a freak, James is my best friend. He then slowly took his shirt off exposing his washboard abs and threw it on the floor. He went over to me and sat on my lap facing me. I felt myself turn bright red. And James whispered in my ear, "Is that enough for you?"

"Yes." I squeaked.

He laughed and put his shirt back on, just as Carlos came back.

"Woah…were you guys getting nasty while I was gone?" Carlos asked laughing.

"No! We were playing truth or dare!" I said defensively.

"What did you dare him to do? Suck your—"

"Okay, that's enough." James cut him off.

"Why'd_ you_ take so long Carlos?" I asked smirking.

"I don't know, I guess I walk slow." He said shrugging.

"Mhm… well let's go home." James said as we started to walk.

**Logan POV**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock buzzing loudly. I groaned but reached over and hit it so it would stop. I grabbed my phone to look at the time, but saw that I had a new text message from Carlos. I smiled and read it.

"_Gooood Morning Logie! Hope you didn't get in too much trouble after I left. Anyways, I'm gonna come pick you up today. :) 3"_

My heart fluttered from reading the text. I happily got ready that morning, my mom noticed the big smile on my face, and smiled. "Excited for school?" she asked.

"No, I just…slept really well, so yeah I have energy." I lied.

I finished combing my hair, and went to put all my books in my backpack when I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled. I grabbed all my school necessities and went downstairs to open the door. "Who is it?" my mom asked.

I opened the door and saw Carlos there smiling looking handsome. He waved to my mom. "Good morning Mrs. Mitchell, how are you on this lovely day." He smiled and his charm radiated through him.

"…Good" she said monotonous.

I could tell she didn't really like Carlos. She didn't know that he was coming to pick me up for school, and she liked to know everything.

"Well, we should be going now.." I said hoping to leave as soon as possible.

"Have a nice day Mrs. Mitchell." Carlos said smiling. She didn't smile back so I rushed him out of the house.

"Don't mind her Carlos, she's just mean."

"Nah, Logie it's cool. She doesn't like me though. Huh?"

"I don't know…"

He laughed. And started to walk to a red Thunderbird convertible.

"Woah! Nice car!"

"Ha! Thanks Logie."

"Wait…you're 15…you don't have your license yet."

"But, I have my permit…and don't you trust me." He said opening the door for me to get it.

I smiled. "Of course I do."

_He_ blushed and it was just too cute.

When we got into class, there were few students there. Suddenly a big kid went over to Carlos and said, "Michael's looking for you, so you better watch out."

"Oooh I'm so scared of that fucking pumpkin head!" Carlos said mockingly. I laughed.

"You think something's funny shrimp?" the big kid asked.

I gulped. "Hey! Back off!" Carlos said getting in the guy's face. They had a stare off and the guy finally backed away.

"Michael's gonna find both of you, and kick your asses."

"Promise?" Carlos said mocking the guy again. The guy glared at Carlos and walked away. I was scared, I didn't want to be, but I wasn't strong or confident like Carlos. "Don't worry Logie, I won't let them hurt you." Carlos said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him weakly.

Class started and Mr. V, the teacher, looked at Carlos and me suspiciously. Carlos took his arm off of me and smiled at the teacher. "We're switching seats today." She said sternly whole smiling. "Bitch." Carlos mumbled.

**A/N:Okay, so I did another chapter! Yay! :] I hope you liked it! I kinda had writer's block at the end but I hope it turned out okay. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please remember to…**

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. It's Gonna Be a Long Day

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! But here it is so I hope you like it! :)**

**Carlos POV**

"_NO ONE, NO ONE NO WA-UH-UH-UH-UNNN! CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I'M FEEELING!" _I sang loudly. I was probably annoying the teacher, but I didn't care; that bitch deserved it! She made me move seats and now I was far away from my Logie boo.

"Mr. Garcia! Enough!" she yelled slamming her fist on her desk.

"What? You didn't like my singing?" I asked sarcastically.

"If you keep this up, I will kick you out of this class!"

"I'd like to see—"

Logan cut me off "Mrs. V, I have a question!"

**Logan POV**

First of all Carlos can sing really well, which, to me, is a _BIG _turn on. I tried not to laugh when he was talking back to the teacher. She said she would kick him out of the class if he continued his mischievousness, and of course he was going to talk back so I had to speak up before he got himself in big trouble.

The teacher looked at me with her evil little eyes, through her thick rimmed glasses, "Yes?" she asked bitterly.

"Well, um I just don't understand how to analyze this poem, I mean I—"

"Why don't you look at your notes, and maybe then you will understand."

"Um…I don't have any notes, I just got here yesterday...remember?" I said in "duh" sort of way.

A couple of kids giggled.

"Are you trying to act like your little buddy Carlos?" she asking in a mocking tone.

"No! I just said that I didn't have the damn notes! And leave Carlos out of this for once, this isn't about him!"

"BURN!" some kid yelled from across the room.

"You do not use that type of language in my classroom Mr. Mitchell. And don't try to act smart with me because I will call your parents."

Normally, I would keep my mouth shut and just nod at the teacher, but I don't know what came over me. "So call them. I don't give a shit."

The teacher's mouth hung open as she stared at me shocked. The bell rang. I grabbed all my belongings, and made a mad dash out of the classroom. Carlos came out of the classroom right after me.

I expected him to high five me or say something like "youuu DA MANN!" But instead he held my face in his hands and made me look into his eyes. "Logan…why'd you do that? I don't want you to get in trouble." He let go of my face. "This is my fault." He said smacking a hand to his forehead.

"Carlos. Carlos! CARLOS!" I had to yell to get his attention. "It's not your fault; I made the choices even though I knew the consequences wouldn't be good. If I get in trouble by my parents, then it's because of my own mistakes."

He smiled. "You're cute when you talk all smart."

I blushed and smiled. "Get to class you trouble maker."

He flashed his pearly whites and waved bye, "See ya later Logie."

**Carlos POV**

I walked into the next class singing quietly. "_Angel baaaaby, myy angell baby_…Oh hey Steph." I sat down in my seat next to Stephanie King. She had a thing for me; her friends had always asked me what I thought of her. The truth is I didn't really pay much attention to her. She was just another pretty girl to me. And I wasn't into girls.

She popped her bubble gum and smiled at me. "Hey Carlos…you got any plans this weekend?" she batted her false lashes.

"Hmm I don't know. I might go somewhere with ma shorttty!"

Her face scrunched up. "Oh…I didn't know you were dating someone…What's her name?"

"Mrs. King, please keep your attention on the lesson." Mr. Brooks said crossing his arms and giving her a disappointed look.

Thank God. He had saved me from that lip gloss wearing monster. I smiled and leaned back in my chair because today was Friday, which meant that I could take Logan to the movies. I started day dreaming about him when a ruler was slammed on my desk. This startled me. "AY DIOS MIO! QUE PASO!" Everyone laughed, even the teacher.

"Carlos, this isn't Spanish class."

I laughed. "Sorry man, you scared me!"

"Then pay attention!"

**Kendall POV**

It was lunchtime and I sat on a bench with James while we waited for Carlos and Logan. I nibbled at my sandwich. I had been thinking all night last night, and all day today. Yesterday I felt something for James, it was weird. You probably think I'm just dwelling on it, but I'm not. I still have that feeling right now. James just looked at me and smiled and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. His smile faded.

"What's wrong Kendall, you look…nervous or something." He said looking at me inquisitively.

"N-nah man it's nothing. I just don't *gulp* feel too good…"

He put his hand on my forehead to check for a fever, and of course I turned bright red.

Just then Carlos and Logan walked up to us laughing. "Hey gurrls!" Carlos said messing up James' hair and punching my arm. Thank goodness for Carlos, he had just saved me from possibly telling James something that I shouldn't.

"Dude, you look sick! Are you okay?" Carlos asked as he sat down on the bench by Logan.

"Y-yeah, I'm great…" I said trying not to make eye contact with him.

"But you just told me that you didn't feel too good." James said raising an eyebrow.

"I-I think imma go to the nurse." I quickly got up and walked quickly toward the office. I stopped by the side of the building and sat on the floor to think for a second. I, Kendall Knight, captain of the hockey team, could not be gay! I liked girls. I liked getting attention from them, I liked the way they smelled like peaches or roses, I liked how their hair was always so soft…I liked how he smiled and it lit up a room. Oh shit! I keep thinking about him! I sighed. I felt like my brain was going to explode if I kept trying to think this out, so I got up and went to the nurse's office, planning to fake a stomach ache and go home.

**James POV**

Kendall was acting weird. One second he tells me he doesn't feel well, then he tells Carlos that he's fine, and then he runs off to the nurses' office. I wanted to help him, but no, he never need or wanted my help. I just wished that he would at least need me once.

"James! Helllooo!" Carlos waved his hands in front of my face and snapped me back to reality.

"Wha? Oh sorry, I spaced out."

"Yeah! I know, for like two whole classes!"

"Woah…what?" I looked around and noticed that I was in my 6th period class, my last class of the day. I didn't even remember walking to class after lunch.

"Dude, you're crazy." Carlos chuckled as he put his books in his backpack. "And, by the way the bell rang and school is over. Should I give you a map with directions to your house?"

I laughed, "Very funny Carlos. See ya later." I walked out of the classroom. I was going to check on Kendall, to see what was wrong with him.

**Logan POV**

I stood in the front of the school, just staring off into nowhere. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Woah, sorry Logie, I didn't mean to scare you!" Carlos said smiling slightly.

I gave him my crooked smile, "It's okay babe."

"You look cute with those glasses."

I had forgotten to take off my reading glasses. A small blush crept across my face as I swiped the glasses off. Carlos giggled. "So, I was thinking maybe, we could see a movie…I don't know maybe we could…um..call it a date?" Carlos now blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I would love that Carlos. And, by the way you're cute when you blush." I said putting a finger under his chin and lifting it up.

He smiled shyly, "Stop it!" he said giggling.

I laughed as we both walked to his car to drive to the movie theater. This time, I texted my mom so that she wouldn't be all crazy about it when I got home.

**Kendall POV**

I laid on my bed with my face in my pillow as I tried to get these crazy thoughts out of my head. I heard the doorbell ring and figured my mom would answer it. I heard her greet someone happily and then she said, _"…oh yeah, he's upstairs…"_

Ugh, who could possibly be here right now. I heard my door creak open quietly and I took my face out my pillow to turn around and see James at my door. I felt the blood rush to my face so I quickly sat up and tried to avoid making eye contact.

"H-hey James, 'sup ." Did I really just say 'sup'? That was so stupid. Oh my gosh he probably thinks I'm a freak!

" I just came to check on you, and see how you were doing. I brought you some soup, you know, in case you were sick." He smiled shyly and handed me a plastic container with soup in it. He was just making it harder for me not to fall head over heels for him. The fact that he brought me soup just completely made my day.

"Thanks James!" This time I actually turned to him and smiled.

"Anything for you Kendall." He said in a low voice. We just stared into each other's eyes. Then I unexpectedly leaned forward and pressed my lips with his. He didn't pull away. Instead he kissed me back. He was into the kiss! Then I realized what I was doing. Oh my gosh, I'm kissing my best friend! I pulled away and my mouth hung in shock.

"Oh my gosh James, I-I I'm sorry." He just looked at me with his mouth slightly open. "I, um, I think you should go."

He quickly got up from my bed and left my room. I heard my mom say something to him and then I heard the door downstairs shut.

What have I done!

**Carlos POV**

I was super excited for my date with Logan, but also super nervous. We had decided to see some scary movie about a ghost who possesses an old woman. Logan and I got in line to buy tickets. When I reached the front, the girl selling me the tickets tried to flirt with me.

"Isn't that movie, kinda scary?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah, well I haven't seen it..so I really don't know." I said handing her the money. She wouldn't take it, instead she checked me out and tried flirting with me more.

"Maybe I could come watch that with you…you know so you won't be scared. I could sit on your lap and—"

"Or, maybe you could give me my damn tickets and let me go watch the movie!" I said frustrated as I grabbed the tickets and threw the money at her.

Logan started laughing as soon as we got away from her. As soon as we got our popcorn, we found a perfect seat in the movie theater at the top, where no one could tell if we were two guys cuddling.

I kissed Logan on the cheek. "If you get scared, just remember, your suga daddy's here to protect you." I whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, I'm glad we picked this movie, now I have an excuse to be cuddled in your big strong arms."

Carlos chuckled. "You don't need an excuse." 

The movie was pretty scary. Logan was holding on to me the whole time, which was adorable to me. As soon as the movie was over we walked out of the theater.

"Man, I am not going to sleep tonight, that movie was freaky." Logan said shaking his head.

"Maybe I could sleep with you." I winked at him and he blushed.

We were walking back to the car when I saw Michael and his stupid jock friends.

"Shit." I didn't want them to hurt Logan, and sure I could probably take on two of them, but there were four of them. I hoped that they wouldn't see me, but of course they did!

"HEY!" Michael yelled as they all came running at us. I really wanted to run away to my car, but my legs didn't move. I looked at Logan who was wide eyed and look frightened.

Michael came up to me and pushed me. I fell on the ground, but quickly got up and got up in his face.

"Just leave us alone, creep."

His dumb jock friends laughed. "Oh! You think you're tough? Well come on shorty! Let's dance!"

He tried to take a swing at me but I caught his fist and kicked him where it hurts. A fat jock came around me and hit Logan right smack in the face. No one messes with Logan. My fist came flying at the fat guy and soon all four jocks were trying to beat on me. I twisted arms, punched some guys and even kicked some guy in the face. I kicked some ass.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as they ran away, leaving me bruised. I picked Logan up from the floor. His nose was bleeding. I took my shirt off and wiped the blood off of his face.

"Logan, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! This is all my fault! Are you okay? Is your nose broken!"

"Carlos! I'm fine! He didn't break my nose. I would've *ow* felt it."

I picked Logan up bridal style and ran him over to my car and sat him in the passenger seat. He laughed the whole way.

"What was *ow* that for?" he asked smiling.

"I didn't want you to walk all the way over here and possibly get dizzy from so much blood loss."

"And you say _I'm_ cute when I talk smart." He smiled at me.

"I need to take you to the hospital." I said seriously.

"Carlos! No! I'm fine! He barely hit me, all that blood is because he accidently scratched me."

"So why did you fall backward when he hit you." I asked as I got in the car.

"I was acting, so that he would stop. And he did."

"Smarty pants. But how can I believe that he just scratched you?" He showed me the scratch and I frowned. "Stupid jerk, I'm gonna kill him." I kissed his nose. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Carlos, I've been studying to be a doctor since I was seven. You don't have to worry about this! I'm fine."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Well, I'd rather be with you…but I do have to get home." He leaned forward and kissed me but then flinched because of the pain in his nose.

I gave him a disapproving look. "I'm fine!" he yelled chucking.

I looked at the clock. It was 7:45. Logan was going to be in trouble again because of me. And oh yeah, I wasn't wearing a shirt again because I used mine to clean up Logan's nose.

"Logan, did you check your phone?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Shit…no!" he pulled his phone out of his pocket and discovered 20 text messages and 25 missed calls. "I…am…so…dead!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Carlos! It's not your fault."

I started the car and drove to Logan's house. Luckily, Logan had his gym shirt in his back pack so I put it on, hoping not to get Logan into too much trouble. I walked him up to his door and even though I really wanted to kiss him, I hugged him and walked back to my car. Logan's mom opened the door with her arms crossed and began to yell at Logan with the door open.

**Logan POV**

I stood there frightened, as my mom yelled at me in front of Carlos.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! I CALLED YOU LIKE 100 TIMES!"

"Mom! I'm sorry! I—"

She slapped me, which really hurt, due to the fact that my nose was already in so much pain.

"HEY!" Carlos ran back to my doorstep to defend me. This would not end well. "Do not hit him!"

"Excuse me! And who the fuck do you think you are? Trying to tell me how to raise me child! You stay away from him, you fucking trouble maker! You are not allowed to see my son! So get the fuck off of my property before I call the damn police!"

"Call them! I don't care!"

"Carlos! Just go!" I yelled at him. It wasn't because I was mad at him, but I didn't want him to get into more trouble.

He mouthed, _"Call me later." _And walked sadly back to his car and drove away.

My mom shoved me inside the house. "What the fuck Logan. What the hell is wrong with you? Your teacher called me. She told me everything. She even told me how you are a little _too _close to that Carlos boy. So what are you? A fucking queer?"

My lip trembled as I tried to hold back a sob. "No, just me leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled and ran up to my room and locked it before she could make it upstairs.

She yanked on the door and yelled, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

I just sat up against the door with my knees curled up to my chest, crying. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. All that could make me happy right now was him. Carlos. No one else.

**A/N: Did you like it! I hope so! :] I kinda like the way I wrote this chapter, but what matters most is what you think! SO**

_**REVIEW!**_

**And let me know what you think! :]**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

**Hawk**: When you mess with the hawk, you get all ten talons!

**Logan**: Hawks actually only have, uh, eight talons.

**Hawk**: I don't care!

**Logan**: Okay, just telling you.


	4. Heartbreak and Confusion

**A/N: I don't have much to say, just please review if you like it? **** And enjoy the story! **

**James POV**

I don't know what just happened. It seemed too surreal to be real. I pretty much ran out of Kendall's house. I just kept walking, I didn't know where I was going but I just kept going. I finally stopped and looked up at the darkened sky. I looked around and realized I was by Murphy's, a bar. I was just so confused and kind of sad that Kendall just kissed me and made me leave, so I decided to go into the bar and order a drink or two. I mean I was 15, but I was tall and didn't look my age.

I sat on the stool and an older man with a raspy voice asked, "What can I getcha?"

"Um, a Kamikaze." I said shyly. The man looked at me, as if he were doubting my age, but then walked away to make my drink. I looked around the bar. It was filled with laughing drunk women and old scary men. In the corner there was a group of guys staring at me. They looked about mid-twenties, they all had an evil look in their eyes, and two out of the four of them had a beard. I shuddered as one of them raised his eyebrows at me.

I turned back to the bartender who seemed to be observing the men as well. "I wouldn't stay long if I was you." He said looking at me concerned. "Those boys be nothin' but trouble, that's all they is…you don't need to end up like one of them." I looked back at him and gave him a weak smile and grabbed my drink and downed it.

"Thanks…um I'll be going now." I paid the old bartender and made my way out of the creepy bar. I don't even know why I had went in there. I stuck out like a sore thumb! Suddenly I heard laughing and footsteps behind me. First of all, I am not very brave. Secondly when I turned around I noticed that it was those creepy guys from the bar. There were four of them and one of me. I gulped. I started to walk faster when I heard one of them whistle and say mockingly, "Where you going pretty boy?"

**Kendall POV**

I was so frustrated with myself. I mean, how could I do that? I didn't even know if I liked James then. But now, I know for sure that I do…But he probably thinks I'm a freak. I sighed. I don't even know if he's gay…and why would he be? He has girls begging to be with him. I couldn't stand being in my cramped room any longer.

I climbed out the window and decided to take a walk. I looked up at the stars in the sky and tried to make out the constellations. I hadn't realized that while doing this, I had walked very far and I didn't know where I was. I saw a little rundown looking bar and a pawn shop in the distance. I sighed. I walked towards them, hoping someone could tell me where I was.

As I walked closer, I saw four guys ganging up on this one kid. I wanted to go help him, but I felt depressed. I watched from a distance as the guys yelled for his wallet. The boy simply just whimpered in the corner. I looked closer and realized that this boy looked familiar. Maybe because it was my best friend James Diamond. I gasped and ran toward them yelling, "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The thugs turned around and laughed at me. "What are you gonna do to us skinny?" one mocked.

I gulped and tried to think fast. Suddenly it came to me. I remember watching this comedy show. The comedian said if you can act like you can fight, then the person will back down. But that was just a comedy show. Oh well, it's worth a shot.

"I will pop a cap in your ass motha fucker!" I yelled giving them my best mad thug look. They all laughed and got up in my face.

"Really? I'd like to see that." One got so close to my face, I could smell the nicotine and alcohol on his breath.

I tried thinking quickly, but was punched swiftly in the stomach. Then as I clutched my stomach, I remembered that I had Katie's toy gun on my belt. I had hid it from her because my mom didn't like her running around scaring the neighborhood kids with it. It did look like a real gun, and it was dark out so it wasn't like they would be able to tell.

I pulled it out expertly. "Back the fuck up!" I yelled as I turned the gun sideways.

"KILLSHOT!"

"SORRY!"

"AHH! They all yelled.

Once they had all run down the street crying for their mommies, I turned to James. He was still in the corner looking scared as ever.

"I-is that Katie's gun?" he asked shaking.

"Yeah…thank God for it."

"Y-yeah, thanks Kendall. I should go now—"

"NO! Wait, I need to talk to you!"

**James POV**

Kendall had saved me from the group of thugs. I was so thankful for him, but he was the last person that I wanted to talk to right now. I just couldn't face him right now.

"C-Can it wait?" I asked slightly irritated.

"No, not really."

"Alright…then what?"

"James, okay. About the kiss—"

"It's okay Kendall."

"No, James let me finish. I really have been having weird feelings about you lately and I just wanted to see if they were real…so I kissed you and…"

"And what?" I asked shocked.

"…they are real, but I just can't do this…I don't even know if you feel the same."

"I do feel the same Kendall." I started to smile, but that smile was wiped right off of my face after what he was about to say to me.

"I'm glad, but I have a reputation to keep up. Everyone at school likes me, I'm the captain of the hockey team, and life's good for me, and I don't want everything to go downhill just because of this."

Those words crushed me. It was like he tore my heart out of my chest and stepped on it.

"So what you're fucking saying, is that if you date me that it will just fuck up your perfect little life! That I'm just a big fucking mistake in your life? Well fuck you Kendall Knight!" I felt the tears pour out of my eyes as I punched him straight in the face.

He grabbed his face in pain and tried to speak, "James, owwww! Nnno, that's not, owww what I meant!"

I stomped away angrily as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I never wanted to see Kendall Knight ever again.

**Logan POV**

I don't know how long it had been when my mom had given up on banging on my door. I still sat there with silent tears escaping my eyes. I was so sad, and embarrassed. Carlos had to see how crazy my mother was. I slowly crept to my bed and laid face first into the pillow. I had forgotten about my nose and I felt the pain jolt through my body as my face hit the pillow. I laid on my side staring out the window, just hoping that I could be sucked out through it and turn into nothingness.

I had fallen into a light sleep when I heard quiet rapping on my window. I opened my eyes to see Carlos trying not to fall off my roof. I walked quickly, but quietly to the window and opened it. Carlos came in and immediately pulled me into a loving embrace.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked into my hair.

I felt little tears work up in my eyes again. I don't know how, but I nodded no. Carlos walked me over to the bed and we cuddled up together.

He held me in a loving and strong embrace, and I felt safe and loved and everything about it was just right. He stroked my hair comfortingly and sang softly to me. I was asleep within minutes.

I woke up at 3 a.m., hoping that Carlos coming wasn't a dream. Fortunately, it wasn't. I looked to my side and saw Carlos lightly snoring as his chest rose and fell. I snuggled up against him and kissed him on the lips. This must've woke him, because he smiled and kissed me back.

**Carlos POV**

I had spent most of the night at Logan's house. Well, of course, without permission, but I had Logan's permission, so that was enough.

But, still, I had to make it home before my parents woke up and noticed that I was gone. At 4:30 a.m., I decided that I had to leave. My house was pretty far, and I had to walk, so I left Logan a note and quietly exited his room through the window.

The cold air gave me chills as I walked sleepily down the street. I really wish that I could be snuggled up by Logan right now; but I couldn't, I had to get home or my parents would be suspicious. I don't know how long I had been walking, but I finally reached my house and climbed up to my window. I opened it and crept quietly into my bed. As soon as my face hit the pillow my alarm clock went off. *BEEP* *BEEP* I slammed my hand down on it and groaned. 5:15 a.m. I had to get up and get ready for school.

**Kendall POV**

I watched James walk away angrily as I held my nose in pain. As mad as I wanted to be at him, I knew this was my fault. I had tried to be the cool guy. But, hey I did need to keep up my reputation, I couldn't go through high school being called names and being picked on; it just wasn't my thing.

I walked into a book store by the pawn shop and found a bathroom. I looked at my nose in the mirror. It didn't look broken, but it was really bloody and it hurt. I never knew James was _that_ strong. But then again, I did piss him off. I sighed, again and left after I had cleaned myself up.

_The next day…_

**Logan POV**

I had woken up this morning to no Carlos, and a note explaining why he had to leave. Of course, I understood, I didn't want my baby getting in trouble. It kind of sucked that he couldn't come to pick me up in the morning. My mom had warned me that if she ever saw me with Carlos that she would have the cops called on him and that I would be grounded as long as I lived under her roof. Of course I didn't want to be grounded, but I _had_ to see Carlos!

I walked into class to see him laying his head on the desk. He seemed to be asleep. I walked up to him and poked him. He quickly jumped up and yelled, "WHA HAPPEN?"

I laughed. "Carlos, you were asleep in class." Poor baby, he looked really tired as he looked up at me with his innocent brown eyes.

"Did I fall asleep! Not again!" he said chuckling.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah…I think so."

I gave him a concerned look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes Logan." he smiled. The bell rang and the teacher asked us all to take our seats.

Carlos had fallen asleep about 5 times during class and the teacher finally decided to give him a detention. I sighed, this was probably all my fault. I had kept him up because he was worried. He was always too worried about me.

_A few months later…._

**Kendall POV**

I hadn't talked to James since the incident by the bar. I had attempted many times, but he would just ignore me or give me a dirty look. I was in the locker room putting on my hockey gear for our big game. James sauntered by me in his boxers…damn he looked sexy.

"Hey James."

He just gave me this death glare and kept walking.

"It's been five months; you should be over it by now." I said as I stepped in front of him. He simply just pushed right past me without saying a word.

Not talking to James was killing me. I sighed as I continued to put on my hockey gear for the game.

**James POV**

Yes, I wanted to talk to Kendall like everything was okay. But it wasn't. My heart was still broken. And if he thinks time will make me forgive him, boy is he wrong. At this point, I don't know if I would ever forgive him.

I put my game face on as I stepped onto the ice with the rest of my team. Kendall looked at me through his helmet. His green eyes looked sad, I didn't care…he should be sad.

As soon as the game started, I got a hold of the puck. I passed it to Logan who swiftly hit it into the goal.

"Yeeeaaah boy! That's how it's done!" Logan yelled as he high fived me.

"Nice job Logan!" Kendall yelled.

Once I had again gained control of the puck, I skated quickly across the rink. Kendall was in front of me and signaling for me to pass. Yeah, like I'd do that. I slammed him into the side of the rink forcefully and he slid down to the floor clutching his stomach in pain. I skated so that was over him.

"Now you know how it feels."

**Kendall POV**

I felt like I couldn't breathe. James had knocked the wind out of me. My whole body was in pain as the referee blew his whistle. _"Now you know how it feels." _He had said.

I did. I understood completely. And it wasn't just because my whole body felt like it had been trampled by an elephant, it was because of James ignoring me, and not being able to see him smile at me every day or have a little dumb conversation about whether pudding or Jell-O is better. It was because my best friend, whom I loved, had been so hurt by me that he had to slam me into a wall to make me realize all of this.

I groaned in pain as Carlos and Logan helped me off of the ice.

"Dude, are you gonna be okay?" Carlos asked helping me sit on the bench. I nodded vigorously and motioned for them to get back in the game. James had hit me pretty hard; there was no way I could get back into the game.

* * *

**Logan POV**

We had won the game. I still couldn't figure out why James would slam Kendall into the wall. And I also didn't understand why they hadn't been talking lately. I had asked James multiple times and all he would say is, "It's nothing" or "Don't worry about it."

After the game, Carlos said he would drive me home. Of course he wouldn't drive up to my house, just around the block. He looked at me concerned as he drove. I had been quiet because I was thinking.

"What's wrong Logie?"

"Nothing." I flashed him my crooked grin. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just the game and stuff."

"Oh." Carlos pulled up to the curb. "I'll see you at like 9." He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek."

I blushed. And waved as I walked away from his car. As I walked to my house, I thought about 'us'. Carlos and I. Our relationship. No one but he and I knew. I felt guilty sometimes for hiding it. But Carlos had told me about the past schools that he had been at and how everyone would pick on him because he was gay. I felt bad for Carlos. Every day he would come to my house just to comfort me because my mom would yell at me, and sometimes just to be with me. But every day at school he would be a mess. He would fall asleep in class, his grades were failing, and he had detentions almost every day. I felt guilty, like I was the cause of all of this. Sometimes I thought Carlos would be better off without me.

I unlocked the door to my house and walked in.

"Mom! I'm home!"

My mom came out of the kitchen with a worried look on her face. "Aw, honey did you walk all the way over here? You could've called me to pick you up!"

"It's alright mom."

"How was your game?"

"We won. I need to go do my homework now." I walked up the stairs tiredly to my room and shut the door.

* * *

Carlos came to my house at about 9:30. He looked dead beat tired but he still had a smile on his face.

"Hey Logie." He said as he jumped in my room through the window. He walked over to me and kissed me.

"Hey Carlos, you okay? You look tired."

"No I'm fine. Just a little tired from the game today." He laid down next to me on my bed and we just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." It had slipped out of my mouth. I really did mean it though.

Carlos face lit up and he responded, "I love you too." I hugged him tighter and snuggled my head into his chest.

"I think we need to talk though."

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Carlos voice cracked.

"NO! No! Of course not!" At least, I didn't think I was.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Well Carlos, I don't think I am a good influence for you."

Carlos chuckled, "Other way around Logie Bear. But seriously how?"

"It's just that…every day when you come to school you look so tired, and I know it's because you have to walk all the way back to your house at like 4 in the morning and I know it's all my fault that you're starting to fail and getting detentions. Carlos, I just don't want you to have to deal with this because of me."

"Logan, it's not your fault." It was obvious that he was lieing.

"Carlos, I know it is…and I think it'd be better if-f…" I felt a tear escape my eye. "…maybe we didn't do this anymore."

"So…you are breaking up with me?" Carlos voice cracked again.

"No…I don't know… I don't want to but, I just don't want to ruin your life."

"Logan, by breaking up with me, you are ruining my life." He got out of my bed and went to exit my room through the window.

"Carlos, wait!"

"Logan, I can't stay here if we can't be together." It was evident now that he was crying. He stepped out through the window and disappeared into the night.

My face flooded with tears, "Carlos….no." I whimpered.

**A/N:DUN DUN DUN! Okay soo I hope you liked it! And please don't throw bricks at me if you didn't like it! Haha. So yeah, I kinda copied the idea of James slamming Kendall into the wall from The Savage Soul, (go check out her stories they're amazing). Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this and please….**

_**REVIEW!**_

_(after Gustavo's machine transforms Carlos into a bunny)_

**Kelly**: Well, he's cute, but...not a boy!

**Gustavo**: I know that!

**Bunny Carlos**: I wanna be famous!

**Gustavo**: Sings good, though. TRY AGAIN!


	5. Getting it Out There

**A/N:This lovely chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite reviewers, H Kanbara M. He always gives my stories a good review. So, thanks! :)**

**Kendall POV**

I was lying in bed staring at the alarm clock. My mind was just wandering everywhere, but it stayed on one topic. James. I had hurt him and in return he had hurt me, literally. I tried moving into a more comfortable position but I winced in pain.

"Ow! Dammit!" Finally I rolled onto my back and sighed. "I need to do something about this." I murmured to myself. Just then my mom opened the door quietly.

"Hey honey, how you doing? You okay?" she crossed the room and sat on my bed.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"James' mom called to apologize. She said James refused to…What's going on? Are you guys in a fight?"

"Mom. Please, it's nothing."

"Well, it sure seems like something. I thought James was your best friend."

"He was. He still is. I just did something stupid…I'll fix this mom…okay? Now can I please get some rest?"

She looked at me sternly but then her face softened. "Of course. Sleep tight." She leaned over and kissed me on the head. "If you need anything, you let me or Katie know."

"Alright mom thanks." She left quietly and I was alone with my thoughts.

I had a plan. A plan to fix all of this mess.

**James POV**

I don't know what made me like this. I wasn't the type of person who would shove someone into a wall. Especially my best friend. Why should I care though? Kendall did the same thing to me…figuratively. I was still enraged, and for no reason. After we won the game, I yelled victoriously and rubbed it in the other team's face.

"YEAH! WE BEAT YOUR ASSES! YOU LITTLE BITCHES!" I threw the hockey puck at one of the players on the other team and he gave me a dirty look.

"DIAMOND! OFF THE ICE! NOW!" Coach yelled from the sidelines. I rolled my eyes, but made my way off the ice.

"Diamond, what the hell is wrong with ya!"

I gave him a dirty look, "Nothing, now fuck off!" I shoved past him and my other teammates to gather my stuff. After I shoved everything in my duffel bag, I walked home.

When I finally got home, I was still angry. I decided that a nice hot shower would help relieve my stress and anger.

I turned the water on to really hot and stepped under the stream of water. I stood there for a few minutes and out of nowhere I just started crying. And I was crying hard. All of the bottled up emotions just came out. I wanted Kendall, so bad and I knew that he would never love me. Then I thought, why should I even love him? I mean he has done nothing to make me have a reason to love him. And my mind was just full of so many questions and so much confusion. I felt terrible. I don't know how long I sat in the shower crying, but by the time I decided to get out the water was freezing.

After I got dressed, I just laid on my bed and let my mind wander. But it wouldn't leave one topic. Kendall.

I cried myself to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

**Logan POV**

I woke up the next morning to no "Good Morning" text messages from Carlos. I lazily dragged myself out of the bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. I had big bags under my puffy eyes. My face also looked swollen and I was frowning at myself. I sighed, and went to the restroom to wet my face to reduce some of the puffiness.

"Why?" I asked myself. "Why, why, why!" I threw the glass soap dispenser at the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces. Sticky soap slid down the cracked mirror. I heard footsteps, and then my mom appeared in the doorway.

"Logan I—what happened here?" She looked at me worried and angry.

"I-I uh dropped the soap thingy…sorry, it was uh, slippery." What? Do you actually think I'm going to tell her that I'm angered at myself for breaking up with my boyfriend so I threw the soap dispenser at the mirror.

"Sheesh Logan. Next time be more careful. Now, clean it up."

"Yeah, yeah I will." I said frustrated.

"Excuse me, don't use that tone of voice with me!" She pointed her finger at me angrily and walked away.

School was awkward. I have Carlos in my first class, and we normally talk before class starts, but today was different. I walked into the classroom awkwardly. I kept looking down and back up at Carlos as I walked to my seat. He just looked down at his desk drawing circles on the desk with his fingers.

**Carlos POV**

I felt Logan's eyes burning into the back of my head. I turned back several times during class to look at him. Every time was awkward because he would already be staring at me and when our eyes met we'd both turn away quickly.

"Mr. Garcia, will you please come do you presentation ?"

"Uh, yeah." I walked up to the front of the class nervously. Normally, I was really good at talking in front of people. But today I felt beyond nervous.

I stood in the front of the class and the first person my eyes drifted to was Logan. Logan just blushed and looked away. I didn't realize that I was just standing there until the teacher said something.

"Come on now Carlos, read your poem."

"A-alright." I gulped.

"Last I had a dream about two star-crossed lovers

Romeo, a passionate Montague

Stricken by cupid's wretched bow

Fell in love with a fair skinned beauty.

Juliet—he had never heard a name more beautiful,

Seen a smile so captivating,

Met a heart so true.

And with that initial meeting,

Romeo had captured fair Juliet's heart.

Night after night,

He would sneak into the young maiden's tower

And love her with such passionate affection.

Feeling her heartbeat next to his,

Romeo thought of no place else he would rather be.

But the fragile Juliet grew worrisome;

She feared that their love could never be,

With her family's deep hatred

Of the Montagues and he.

She said, "Goodbye"

As Romeo cried,

"Please No!"

"If you truly love me,

You won't let me go!"

Juliet kissed Romeo upon each eye,

One for hello, one for goodbye.

Romeo's heart was torn in two

For the girl that he loved was not really true.

So that night,

As he made his way out of the tower,

He turned to his lover and said,  
"Think of me not another hour,

For the love that you gave,

Our nights in your bed

Are a heart-wrenching memory of what is now dead"

And as Romeo marched home,

Heartbroken and alone,

I awoke from my sleep

In a cold dripping sweat

For without my Juliet,

I would be dead. "

My voice was shaky throughout the whole thing. The class clapped for me and I heard a few awws. I smiled and the teacher told me it was my best work in her class. I went back to my seat and was immediately surrounded by the girls that sat next to me.

"Carlos, that was the sweetest thing ever, did you write it about someone?" A blonde girl with bright blue eyes and massive amounts of lip gloss asked me.

"Yeah, but it's a secret." They all giggled.

**Logan POV**

I knew he wrote that about me. It hurt me that I made him feel like that. I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes but I blinked them back. I looked at his desk to see him surrounded by half the girls in our class. He said something to them and they all went back to their desks. I could tell by his body language that he was sad. _This is all your fault. You did this to him ._

**James POV**

I had tried to focus in my classes today, but it was just so hard. I kept daydreaming and thinking. I even got a detention for it. I was grateful when it was finally time for lunch, I didn't have to deal with paying attention. I usually ate lunch with Carlos, Logan and Kendall. I didn't talk to Kendall usually when we ate lunch, I didn't even acknowledge his existence. I was shocked to see that my usual group was split apart. Carlos and Kendall were eating together and Logan was somewhere sitting by a tree. I gave Carlos and Kendall a dirty look as I walked by.

"Carlos, why is Logan all by himself?" he shrugged. I sighed. "Well, Imma go talk to him."

"DON'T!"

"Huh? Why?"

"I mean, uh, if he's sad or something don't get up in all his business."

I just nodded and was walking away, when I heard a familiar voice say. "James, wait!" I spun around to see Kendall jogging towards me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"James, we need to talk, look I—''

"Have you not got the hint? I do not want to talk to you, just leave me alone."

"But, James—"

"No, stop and just go away."

I walked away angrily towards Logan. I sat by him and playfully bumped him.

"What's wrong buddy?"

He jumped out of surprise "Oh, it's you James! And uh, nothing." He sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Sure don't look like nothing."

"Well, maybe if you were more trusting with me, then I would be more trusting with you and tell you what's wrong." He sighed and was about to get up but I pulled him back down.

"Logan, I'm sorry I know I should've told you why Kendall and I haven't been talking but—"

"No excuses, just tell me what's up."

I sighed and began to tell him. I told him everything, about the kiss, the bar, the thugs and the fight.

"I-I'm sorry James, but how come you've kept this from everyone. You should've told someone! Because I can tell that its eating you up inside and that is not good!" Logan tried to comfort me, he wasn't very good, but hey at least he tried.

"I was just embarrassed and half the time I was just so mad that I didn't even want to talk to anybody. Like, right now I can't believe I'm even telling you this." I sighed for like the trillionth time. "So, what's got you down?"

"Can you guess?"

"Carlos Garcia?"

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"Well, its not his fault, its mine."

"Just tell me what happened!"

He told me how they had been dating for a couple of months and how no one knew, and how Carlos was always there for him, but it was affecting his schooling so Logan broke it off.

The next thing I know, he's crying. "Aw, c'mon buddy, don't cry." I said soothingly, hoping to calm him down. "Now, I'm sure Carlos is feeling the same way right now, but I'm also pretty sure he doesn't blame you!"

"He wrote a poem about h-how sad he was…I felt so bad James…It's all my fault."

"Logan! Stop blaming yourself! Time heals everything, and once you two can accept that your relationship didn't work out, you can move on and be happy."

Logan nodded. "Thanks James. Hey, I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Alright, feel better."

"Thanks James." He got up and walked into the bathroom. I was at least glad to know that I wasn't the only one in a crazy situation. I got up and found Carlos alone nibbling a sandwich.

I sat down by him and he gave me a sad smile.

"Logan told me everything. I'm sorry."

He looked shocked, but sighed and nodded.

**Kendall POV**

I had a plan, but now that plan needed to go into action. I checked my watch, 12:12. That gave me about 6 minutes to do what I was going to do. I quickly went to the locker room and found Coach talking to one of the P.E teachers.

"Hey, Coach can I _please_ borrow one of the megaphones?" I gave him the puppy dog look.

"What do you need it for?"

"It's really important, can I please just use it."

"Yeah, yeah okay, but that thing better come back exactly the same."

"Thank you!" I grabbed the megaphone and dashed back to the quad where half the school was eating lunch. I got up on one of the benches directly in the middle and stood up.

"Excuse me, everyone, can I have your attention!" I yelled into the megaphone.

"Yeaaah Kendall!" some jocks from the hockey team yelled.

"Some of you may know me, well others may not. Well, um hi I'm Kendall." A few people cheered and I saw James roll his eyes. "Well, I'm not here to be cheered at, or for attention. I'm here because I need to tell someone something really important. I've been hiding this from everyone and it needs to be said." The crowd suddenly went quiet and I got nervous. I gulped and looked down at my watch, 12:16.

"James," I saw James' face go pale and shocked. "I know you really hate me right now, and I'm sorry. I was stupid, I shouldn't have denied the feelings that I felt for you. I shouldn't have cared about my rep, I should've just cared about being loved by you. I just wanted to say that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, and I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

I thought maybe James' would smile and run up and hug me, but no. I was wrong. He gave me the dirtiest look and stormed off angrily out of the quad.

"HA! LOSER!"

"FREAK!"

"FAG!" Stuff was being thrown at me and names being yelled at me. I never in my life felt so humiliated, I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I quickly got off of the bench and ran after James.

"JAMES! WAIT!"

He turned around so quickly that I bumped into him. "James, I—"

"What the fuck! What the fuck was that? You think I'm going to forgive you because of this."

"James, why are you mad? I thought—"

"Whatever you thought, it was wrong. You are soo selfish, do you not realize that you just told everyone not only that you're gay, but that I am! Maybe I wanted to keep it to myself, but of course all you ever think of is yourself!" He was yelling and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"James, I'm sorry..I just thought you wanted us to be together."

He laughed in an unhumorous way, "You think that I should still love you after all you put me through? DO YOU! You know what think about that question, alright?" He walked away angrily wiping his tears away.

**Logan POV**

I was the first one to class after lunch. I just sat there tapping my pencil as the room started to fill with students. They were all talking about something that happened at lunch. I turned to the girl next to me and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's everyone talking about?"

"You didn't see? At lunch?"

"No, what happened?"

"Kendall Knight admitted in front of everyone that he's gay for James Diamond." My mouth just hung open in shock. "Shocking I know!" she said turning away.

There was too much going on for me. All my friends were fighting and I was heartbroken. I didn't feel like paying attention to the teacher, and if you know me, you would know that this is rare.

I was supposed to be taking notes, but instead I was doodling hearts with Carlos' name in them. I felt empty without him. I needed my other half. My fun half who would show me what the world was like in his eyes.

"Mr. Mitchell! Give me your notebook! I want to see what is so interesting that it distracts you from doing my notes."

"No, I'm sorry. I'll do the notes."

"No, let me see." She grabbed my notebook and I yanked it back. And there we were just yanking it back and forth.

"Give it back, it's mine!"

"Mr. Mitchell! Do not make me have to call your mother!"

She accidently let go and all my papers came flying out. Papers saying "I heart Carlos." And "Carlos +Logan = heart" were scattered all over the floor. Exposed, to everyone.

I felt my heart do a flip in my chest. Everyone was staring at me.I quickly grabbed all of the papers and shoved them in my backpack. Then, I grabbed all of my belongings and ran out of the classroom.

Once I was away from the classroom, I slid down a wall and just started crying. I was so embarrassed, and sad. I just let the tears fall out of my eyes as I whimpered.

This had to be one of the worst days of my life. And there was only one person that could comfort me right now, but that person was the reason I needed comfort in the first place.

**A/N: Did you like it? **

**No? :( **

**Yes? :)**

**And the amazing poem was written by my lovely sister! :) If you want to check out her stories, her name is ohsoelectrik. Well, anyway this took me a while to type out because I wanted to make sure it was good for you guys! What was your favorite part? Please tell me if you liked it by…**

_**REVIEWING!**_

**Kendall**: Woah! Woah! Woah! What is this! How could you! Who's the dude! James kiss me boy!

Jett: (about to speak) **Kendall: **Back off!

…what I didn't change the quote :)


	6. Mommys and Daddys

**A/N: Sorrry for not updating for a while! I've been really busy! GO VOTE ON MY POLL AFTER READING! :) please&thankyou.  
**

**Logan POV**

It turned out that my teacher had decided not to call my parents. I was at least thankful for that.

I slid the key into the lock on the front door and stepped into my house. My dad was home, which was rare. He was sitting on the staircase talking to someone on his cell phone. He seemed to be arguing, it was obviously a business call. He looked up when I walked into the house and smiled at me.

"Okay...okay can I call you back? Okay thank you, bye." My dad ended the call and looked up at me smiling. "How was your day son?"

I returned his smile weakly. "It was alright. Um I think I'm gonna go—"

"Don't you dare go anywhere Logan Phillip Mitchell. What's wrong son?"

I sighed, "It's nothing dad."

"Logan, I'm your father. I've known you for fifteen years. I know when you are lying. So what's wrong? Is it a girl…maybe a boy?"

My eyes widened in shock and I started choking on my spit. "W-what! Why would you say t-that. Ha!"

"Logan, who is he? I'm not mad. Is it that Latin boy that your mother doesn't like?"

I didn't know what to do. I mean I trusted my dad, he was like my best friend. But, should I tell him? Or just lie? I opened my mouth but no words came out. Then I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

My dad stood up and hugged me. "Oh son, what happened. You can tell me."

I started to cry into his shoulder. "I don't know what to do daddy!" I-I really like him a-and, it's just…"

"What happened Logan, you can tell me." We both sat down on the staircase and he looked at me sincerely.

I told him how I had gone behind my mom's back and was dating Carlos. I told him everything, the fight , the nights when Carlos would comfort me. (not in a dirty way you dirty minded people) The break up , the poem, my embarrassing moment in class. Everything. It felt good to get all of it off my chest.

He just listened and never made a face or comment until I was done. "So, if you felt so close to this boy, um what did you say his name was?"

"Carlos."

"Carlos. Oh well if you felt so close to Carlos, then why did you break it off with him?"

"I just felt guilty dad. I mean I went behind your back too. Also Carlos was not getting enough sleep every night and in class he would be lethargic and he was starting to fail! And I feel as though it was all my fault."

"Woah…if you don't mind me asking. Why was he not getting enough sleep? Did you guys um…you know have—"

"DAD! NO!"

He started chuckling and I felt embarrassed. "Okay, okay Logan. So do you know what I think you should do?"

"What's that?"

"Well, obviously this Carlos boy feels the same about you, so I think that you should try to work it out with Carlos. And maybe if he doesn't 'sleepover' here too much without permission, then maybe his grades won't drop."

"Why didn't I think of that? I swear I'm so smart, but so dumb at the same time."

My dad chuckled again. "You're just a little ditzy at times, but aren't we all."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you dad. I feel so much better about this, now that you know."

"Anything for my boy."

**James POV**

I cannot believe Kendall would do that. I stalked away angrily wiping my tears. He couldn't have just came and told me, no he had to be the center of attention and tell the whole school. So now, the whole damn school knows I'm gay.

It didn't help my mood when I went into my biology class and everyone was staring and whispering. I groaned and put my head on the desk. I didn't want people looking at me right now. I felt pathetic and stupid.

"Mr. Diamond, now's not the time for a nap."

I groaned and did not lift my head from the desk. I stayed like that for the rest of the class and the teacher assigned me an after school detention.

Great, now I'm stuck at school. This is the last place I wanna be. I slipped quietly into the room assigned for detention. It was empty except for two jocks sitting in the back row. I recognized one of them as a guy on the hockey team.

"Aye Diamond! You like it up the backdoor!" He laughed annoyingly and high fived his friend.

I just sighed and sat in front row. The teacher came in a few moments later. Carlos had told me about this teacher. He said she was a real bitch!

She looked at me with her piercing eyes and smirked, "So, Diamond. Why are _you_ in detention?"

"He prolly got caught having gay sex with Knight!" the stupid jock yelled from the back.

The teacher gave him a hard look and his laughter died down. She looked back at me and waited for me to answer her question. "Oh, um well I had my head down in class…so yeah detention."

She leaned closer to me so that the other two idiots couldn't hear her. "I heard about what happened."

I gulped and looked away from her.

"Mr. Diamond, I know it is embarrassing for you, and I understand that your day hasn't been going so well, so you are excused."

I looked up at her thankfully. "Thank you…I mean it. Thank you so much." I grabbed all my stuff and dashed out of the classroom.

I felt tears stinging my eyes as I walked home quickly. Everyone was just staring at me. Usually, I loved being the center of attention, cause hey, I'm handsome! But I didn't want to be the center of attention because everyone thinks I'm banging Kendall.

While walking home, I bumped into some guy I'd seen before around school. He was one of those loners, the dark scary goth kids that sat in the dark corners. When I bumped into him, I accidently dropped one of his books.

"Oh s-sorry man."

"You better be sorry you queer!"He shoved me a little and picked up his book.

"Hey, calm down it was an accident! And I'm not a queer!"

"Oh yeah?" He laughed mockingly. "I know you kind of queers. You fix your hair all nice, dress all prissy and deny that you're a little fairy princess! Everyone knows! You big faggot!"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

He laughed again. "You fag. No one gives a shit about you, you make people sick. Just go. Go away forever."

"Fuck you." I murmured as I walked away, even more angry than before.

That guy didn't even know me. And he judged me. Based on what? My sexual orientation? Just because I fell in love with a guy instead of a girl? I mean, what's the difference besides the anatomy? You can't control who steals your heart.

I walked into my house and saw my mom peak from the kitchen.

"James, honey? Is that you?"

Shit. I didn't want her to see me like this. "U-uh y-yeah mom." My voice cracked, dammit!

"Honey, what's wrong! Were you crying?" She came out of the kitchen and saw me. My face wet with tears and sorrow written all over it. "James, baby. What happened?" She came at me with open arms, but I just ran quickly up the stairs and went into my room. I locked the door and just stood in my room letting all my emotions pour out.

Then, I heard a light knock on the door. "Sweetie. What happened? You need to tell me, _now_." My mom was sweet, but stern.

I sighed and opened the door to see my mother there with her arms crossed and a worried look on her face.

"C-can I-I have a h-h-ugg?" She frowned and pulled me into a hug. I just cried into her shoulder.

**Carlos POV**

Too much was going on today. My brain could not handle it! All my best friends were a wreck and I hadn't talked to Logan all day. I don't know how I had survived. I began to skate home, on my skateboard. My mind was filled was thoughts of Logie. All those fun times we had had and all the love we had for each other. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath and I let it go with a big sigh.

As my mind wandered on the subject of Logan, I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Carlos!" It was a girl's voice.

I turned around and saw Stephanie King bouncing toward me. Yes, bouncing, as in her boobies were bouncing everywhere…like a whore. Ewwie.

She caught up to me and smiled, her mouth covered in shiny lip gloss. Ugh, how I hated lip gloss.

"Hey, Steph!" I answered unenthusiastically.

"Mind if I walk home with you?" She asked batting her mascara coated lashes.

"Not at all."

She wouldn't shut up as I walked her to her house. She kept blah blah blahing about how she needs a boyfriend, and how she's gonna get a new car and blah blah blah! It was giving me a headache and I couldn't think straight, so I couldn't think about my Logie. Wait! That's it! I need a distraction from Logie and this annoying girl could be it!

"An then the guy is like—"

"Hey, Stephanie. Do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?"

"Like a date?" She asked clasping her hands together and smiling.

"Yeah…sure."

"OH! Yes! I knew you liked me Carlos Garcia!" She hugged me and skipped up to her house. Ugh, what a freak.

**Kendall POV**

All the hate from people, surprisingly didn't faze me. Shit, I'm Kendall Knight. I don't give a damn if people wanna call me names just cause I'm gay! That's their own problem if they wanna dwell on that! The only person I truly cared about right now was James. I needed to see him. I needed to wrap my arms around his gorgeous body and embrace him and just show him how I much I actually do love him.

And, because I'm Kendall, I had a plan!

**Logan POV**

I felt so much better now that I had told my dad about my sexual orientation. It was like a big weight was lifted from my shoulders.

My dad and I used to be so close. We would talk about everything and all the time. But, since he took this new job, he hadn't been around a lot because he would always have to work late, or he would be on a business trip. My dad was a great man. Always hyped up and always had a smile on his face. He could cheer anyone up.

I felt happier at the time, but deep inside my emotions wanted to burst out. Yes, I missed Carlos. Whenever I was sad, I would turn to music. I went over and grabbed my guitar and began to strum it mindlessly. Then, I decided to try and play that new song I was learning, Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. I know, the song is old, but I just recently discovered it. How? Well, Carlos told me that he had loved that song, so I had been practicing my guitar every night to perfect that song.

I wanted Carlos back. No, I needed him. I turned on this camera that I hadn't used in forever and pressed record.

"This is for you." I started playing Beautiful Soul on the guitar and began to sing.

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul."

I sang the whole song, and didn't mess up once on the guitar. Once I was done I smiled at the camera. "I hope you liked that." I was going to upload it to Facebook, so that Carlos would see it. You could say I was feeling a little brave.

**Kendall POV**

I got home and went on Facebook, just cause it was my routine. I had 27 notifications and counting. I sighed and clicked on the first one. It took me to my page where I saw a whole bunch of hate notes. I shook my head and held back my tears. I didn't need to cry about this, these people are ignorant. Just then a chat popped up on the bottom of my page. It was Jo, a girl that had really liked me. I felt as though I was leading her on now.

_Jo: Kendall, well obviously I heard. I sorry for all the hate you're getting and just want you to know that I support you 100%. I don't care what those stupid losers say about you._

_Kendall: 'S ok Jojo. Thanx a lot tho. You seem to b one of the few ppl who care._

_Jo: Well, I hope you are doing okay. I just wanted to check up on you._

_Kendall: Im holdin up ok. Thanks Jo._

_Jo: K Kendy. Ttyl :)_

_Kendall: Bye…_

I sighed. At least someone accepts me. Speaking of that, how am I gonna tell my mom? Just then I heard the sound of keys clinking and a door opening. Mom's home.

I quickly signed out of Facebook and went to see if she need help unloading groceries or something.

She opened the door and greeted me with a warm smile, "Oh hello dear. How was school?"

"About that—"

"Wait!" She held up her finger. "Lemme check my Facebook!" She was one of those crazy moms whole got all excited about using the internet. Katie had recently made my mom a Facebook and I hated her for it. My mom was so nosy.

So, nosy that she would check my profile and see all the comments. "Mom, wait I need—"

"Kendall! Shh! Facebook!" She pointed at the computer screen. "Let's see what your friends are saying!" She clicked on my profile.

"Ma! No ,no ,no ,no!"

Her smile turned into a dropped jaw. ".hell."

"Mom, I can explain."

"I'm gonna go kick some teenagers' ass." She got up from the chair and I grabbed her arm.

"Mom wait. I was trying to tell you."

She looked confused and sad and worried. "Well…then what's going on?"

I gulped. _C'mon Kendall, be a man, you can do this._ I told myself. "Mom. I'm in love with James."

She smiled. "Awww!"

I blushed. "Mom! This is serious!"

She looked back at the computer. "I can tell. How did everyone find out?"

"Well…" I told her about everything. Yes, EVERYTHING.

She hit my arm. "Ow! What was that for."

"How could you do that to James!"

"But, mom! I tried to fix it!"

"You better fix this."

"Mom, I have a plan."

"Dear Lord, you and your plans."

**James POV**

I was sitting on my bed with my mom. She kept questioning me about why I was like this.

"James, just tell me. I'm your mother."

"Mom, please. Can we not talk about it right now? I promise I will tell you. Just not now. It will only make me feel worse."

She sighed, defeated. "Okay baby." She kissed my head and left my room. I had nothing left to do but homework.

**Logan POV**

I was receiving many comments on my video. Surprisingly, none were negative. Some were even from guys in my class…that saw the "I love Carlos" notes. I kept checking to see if Carlos was online on Facebook, but he wasn't. He usually checked his Facebook everyday! He was a Facebook addict, like Kendall's mom.

Oh well, tomorrow's the day. I am going to ask Carlos to take me back, I'm hoping he says yes.

**James POV**

I woke up to the sound of a cricket chirping. I looked up and realized that I had fallen asleep with my head on the desk and I was drooling all over my math homework. I looked over at the clock sleepily. It was 11:11 p.m. Hm, should I make a wish? I wish for Kendall. Yeah right. Wishes are bogus.

I was about to go put my pajamas on when I heard a strumming noise outside. I peaked outside my window and saw a blonde boy holding a guitar and smiling up at me…Kendall? I opened my window all the way and that blondie started to sing to me.

"Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need."

**Kendall POV**

I was a song writer, if you didn't know that. I had tons of songs that I wrote and I remember that one night, when James had slept over at my house, we had written a song together. Any Kind of Guy. I treasured that song. I hope James would love it as much as I loved him.

**James POV**

Kendall finished singing and I was crying. Again. Man, I'm so emotional!

"James. I am so very sincerely sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to f-forgive me, because I love you. I truly love you James Diamond." He was slightly shivering, but he still looked happy.  
"Please James, I have never felt this way about anyone."

"KendallIloveyoutoo!" I blurted out.

"Huh? I didn't catch that?" Kendall smiled his million dollar smile.

"Kendall, you stupid bitch! I love you too!" I was happy. I forgave Kendall, he was truly sorry and I really missed having my best friend around. "Don't just stand there freezing your butt off! Come up here!"

Kendall climbed up to my window and I helped him in. Once he was in, I stared into his beautiful jade eyes. Someone must have overtaken my body, cause I was the brave one who leaned in and kissed him.

Our lips fit together like it was meant to be. Kendall ran his hands through my hair and I wrapped mine around his waist. It was starting to get heated when I pulled away.

"James. I love you. Don't ever forget that." He scanned my face with his eyes.

"I won't. I promise. By the way my wish came true." Kendall looked at me confused and I just kissed him.

**A/N: I was gonna do some more with Cargan, but I'll save that for the next chapter. muahahah. So, anyways I am so sorry for taking forever to write this chapter. I mean, I've been busy man! I hope you liked this chapter. I don't think it's the best, but hey! I have soo much stress I can't even think straight!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! AND VOTE ON THE POLL!**_

_**thanks! :D  
**_

James: _(Sees Carlos grabbing the T-bar)_ What are we doing?  
Kendall: Uh, janitor left the T-bar in the sprinkler valve, and do you want to help us soak the girls field hockey team?  
James: Yeah!  
Logan: _(As the three grabbing the bar looks at Logan)_ I gotta get new friends! _(Joins the others)_

___I just had to put that quote :D_


	7. I'm Lost Without You

**A/N: Read it, laugh, cry, smile, and then review :)**

**Carlos POV**

When I finally got home, I was relieved. I didn't have to hear that annoying bitch blab about everything. I set my backpack by the door and went to the kitchen and saw that my dad was home.

"Hey papi." I mumbled unenthusiastically.

"Hey son! How was school?"

"Eh, boring as usual."

"No girlfriend yet?" My dad always bugged me about getting a girlfriend. It annoyed the crap out of me.

I sighed annoyed as I started to peel an orange. "No dad, but I am going to the mall with this girl, Stephanie."

"I thought you hated that girl."

"I do but I'm trying to take my mind off of L— nothing."I quickly realized that I was about to say Logan. I knew my dad would interrogate me, so I tried to run out of the kitchen with my half peeled orange.

"Carlos. Come back here."

I groaned. "What dad!"

"You were trying to take your mind off of whom?"

"Dad, can't you just drop it?" I whined.

"Why is it a big deal, Carlitos. I just wanna know who my boy is crushing on."

I sighed. Might as well tell him…maybe. "Well this girl, Lorraine. She's smart, adorable and so sweet."

"Aw how cute. Tell me more!" My dad had a big grin on his face.

" ***Chismoso**. Well Lorraine and I really hit it off, but she didn't think her parents would approve of me, and she didn't want to go behind their back."

"Bullshit, why wouldn't they approve of my handsome son!"

"Dad, it's cause imma crazy freak, can we drop it now!"

"Of course son!"

I dashed out of the kitchen and went up to my room.

**Kendall POV**

Today may have been one of the most outrageous days of my life. But, it did end on a good note! I finally had James. I smiled as I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. I couldn't get him off my mind, no matter how hard I tried. How this had happened did not matter to me anymore. I was just glad to have my best friend…make that _boyfriend_, back with me. I smiled sleepily at the clock that said 3:45 am. Just a few more hours and I'd see James' gorgeous smiling face again.

**Logan POV**

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on it and then got up from my bed. I looked outside to see it raining lightly. At least it's not raining hard. When I entered the bathroom to brush my teeth, I remember that today is the day. I'm gonna get my man back. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I brushed my teeth.

Once I went through so many outfits, I finally chose one that made me look good. I then went back into the bathroom to look at my hair. Usually, I don't do much with it. But today, I had to do something with it. I grabbed my comb and made a little faux hawk in my hair. Yeaaaah. I look good.

"Don't forget an umbrella!" I heard my mom yell from her room.

I am not taking an umbrella, I mean it's not even raining that hard and I have a hood on my jacket.

* * *

I walked into class hoping to see Carlos so that I could tell him that I wanted to talk after class. But he wasn't there. I sat in my chair and sighed while looking out the window. It had started to rain harder and yup I didn't have an umbrella. As I stared out the window, I saw Carlos walking to class with a girl. Stephanie King. They appeared to be holding hands. This made me so angry. I wanted to rip her face off. They just stood outside the classroom, Stephanie was yapping and yapping and Carlos appeared to be listening. The bell rang already, why won't they come in the damn classroom!

Finally Carlos looked at his watch and motioned for Stephanie to go in the classroom. They both came in the classroom, and I don't know why, but I stood up angrily and glared at them. Stephanie and the whole class gave me a weird look. I awkwardly looked around and then sat back down blushing.

I heard people mumbling and giggling around me. I started banging my head on the desk. I felt someone standing in front of me, so I slowly stopped banging my head and slowly looked up.

"Mr. Mitchell." The teacher said sternly.

"Umbrellas." I said awkwardly. "Forgot mine at home."

**Carlos POV**

That stupid bitch made me late for class. I walked into the classroom, soaking, because I forgot my umbrella at home.

Logan stood up and looked at me and Stephanie angrily. I felt bad because he saw me with Stephanie, but hey he broke up with me, so I'm trying to move on…I think.

* * *

When the bell rang to dismiss class, I tried to put my stuff away slowly to avoid walking with Stephanie. Thankfully, she is impatient, so she left without me. I walked out of the classroom into the pouring rain to see a soaked Logan looking at me pissed.

"So, I guess what we had meant nothing to you." He said bitterly as he walked up to me.

"Why would you say that! Y-you're the one who broke it off!"

He scoffed. "Well, you're the one who's already dating someone else after, what, two days! I thought you actually cared about me Carlos!" He looked at me sadly. "You know what, juts forget it. Forget everything. Pretend "us" never happened. It might make you feel better." He started to walk away and I grabbed his shoulder.

"How could you say that Logan! Do you know how fucking depressed I've been! For the past two days, you are the only thing that's been on my mind. Its pathetic Logan, it really is. So sorry if I can't get over you, and dating someone else is my way of trying to solve this problem. I've never been in a serious relationship, okay? You are the only person that I've really cared about this much and you know what you broke my heart. You lead me on. So, sorry if I'm a bad guy for wanting attention from someone. I-I j-just missed having someone there…I missed you." I felt the tears fall out of my eyes as I started to walk to my next class.

Logan just stood there in the pouring rain, with his mouth hanging open and sadness in his eyes.

"C-carlos..wait!" I heard him yell. I just kept walking. There was a big pain in my heart…and he was causing it.

**A/N: Ahhh! Fighting! Okay so, sorry this is short because I have…WRITERS BLOCK! Ahhhh noooo! :( Actually I think I know what I'm going to write next, but I didn't want to put it in this chapter. The thing where Logan stands up awkwardly, is copied from a scene in one of the Harry Potter movies and my little sister is the one who gave me the idea to put it in the story. (her link is on my profile.)**

***Chismoso means someone who likes to gossip or listen to gossip.**

**Anyways…**

**REVIEW PLEASE…**

**AND VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE! :)**

**and since I didn't put a lot of Kames in this chapter, enjoy this quote…**

**Kendall:** _(on the phone)_ James, Bitters is roaming the hall now looking for our party. Did you get everyone out of the apartment?  
**James: **We're working on it.  
_(loud music plays in the background)_  
**Kendall:** Are you on the dance floor?  
**James: **I can't here you. We're... dancing into a tunnel.


	8. Baby Come Back

**A/N: Enjoy! FYI This is supposed to be a couple of months after their fight!**

**Carlos POV**

The quiet hum of Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas" could be heard from downstairs. I sighed. I wish I had my baby with me. My real one. The one I loved. Not that big mistake, Stephanie King. Yeah, it's almost Christmas, and I'm still dating her. I watched a piece of dust fly through the air. I wish life for me was like that piece of dust. Carefree, able to go and float anywhere I pleased.

I quietly exited my room and crept down the stairs to the living room to see my dad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I looked at the clock. The green digital numbers read 6:47 p.m. My mom should be home soon. I went and sat on the couch next to my dad and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Hey dad, uh watcha reading?"

He looked up and smiled, "Oh, I was just reading an article about the basketball game last night. Nothing special. What's up son, did you want to tell me something?" He smiled and his crow's-feet became more prominent.

My dad still didn't know I was gay. He didn't even know anything about Logan. Yeah, I hadn't told him that made up story about "Lorraine." Sometimes he would bug me about it, asking me if anything was still going on between Lorraine and I. I would simply shrug. I was just sick of him asking me, so the result was that I had not really had a real conversation with my dad for a while. He just really frustrated me sometimes. So, I don't know why I'm here now, talking to him. I mean, I'm vulnerable. He could probably get anything out of me.

"N-no." My voice was shaky and I looked down and pretended to examine the lines on my hands.

"You sure? How are you and that Lorraine girl."

"Dad. There is no Lorraine, and there is no girl." I looked up at him and I guess it was evident in my face that I was frustrated.

"Then…you made her up?" He cocked an eyebrow, confused.

I let out a whiney sigh. "No, I didn't make 'her' up…Dad it's just that…" I sighed again and it was obvious that this was a sensitive subject for me. I put my head down into my hands and felt the wetness of my tears.

"Son…please tell me what's wrong."

I looked up quickly and made eye contact with him, "DadI'mgay." It all came out so fast.

"What…I didn't catch that?"

I sighed for the millionth time. "I am gay."

**Logan's POV**

"_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times."_

I sat in my room with my guitar singing quietly. I suddenly stopped and looked outside at the whiteness. It was like a 'winter wonderland'…corny much? Well to me the whiteness meant nothing but wanting to spend eternity with that one special person, and knowing you can't. Still too corny for you? Too bad.

I needed Carlos back. My savior. My security. My complete opposite. My joker. My cutie. My lover. My Carlos. There had not been a day that passed by, that I didn't think about him. He was the reason I survived moving to a new place, he helped me deal with my mom, he made the hard times more bearable for me. I have to admit, I loved him.

Just the thought of him brought a shaky breath to me, and a single tear slid down my cheek. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I didn't care anymore. Usually my mom would yell at me if she saw me doing something that she thought was unproductive, like for example playing my guitar. The doorknob on my door turned, and my mom walked in.

I looked up at her from my position on the floor.

"Hi."

"What are you doing? Just sitting there?"

"Pretty much…oh I was playing guitar too."

She looked at me for a long time then her face turned into a confused grimace, "Were you…crying?"

I wiped a hand across my face. "What…hell no."

"Watch the language. Give me the guitar and clean your room."

I sighed and angrily threw the guitar at her. "Take it…and get out of my room."

"Excuse me. Do you pay for anything in this house…no? I didn't think so. So every room belongs to me and your father."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my cheek as my mom slapped me.

"Clean your damn room." She slammed the door on her way out.

I kicked the wall. I was just so stressed and frustrated and I couldn't handle anything. I needed someone to talk to, and unfortunately, my dad was out of town.

I picked up my phone and looked at it. I wanted so badly to call Carlos.  
I let out a big breath of air and pressed 1 on my speed dial.

**Carlos POV**

I didn't want to see my dad's reaction, so I looked down at my hand.

"Oh Carlos."

I started crying. "I'm sorry dad…"

"Don't be sorry son, I love you…no matter if you like guys, girls, or whatever." I looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Y-you really mean that?"

"Yes, of course I do. You're my son, I could never stop loving you." He smiled warmly at me. "Come here and give me a hug Carlos."

I smiled back at him and stood up and hugged my dad.

When the hug broke, I smiled at my dad. "I love you dad, and thank you."

"For what?"

"Just…just everything."

"You're welcome son."

"Dad, I'm gonna take a walk…is that okay?"

"Carlos, it's like 10 degrees outside…and it's snowing."

"I know dad, but…I just needa clear my head."

He sighed, "Alright, but don't get sick."

I grabbed my jacket and cell phone and ran out the door.

Outside the world was white. The kids across the street were having a snowball fight. I smiled, remembering when I was a kid, and all the fun I used to have.

I was walking down the snow covered sidewalk, when my Logan ringtone went off. I froze in my tracks, and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. It said…

INCOMING CALL FROM…

_LOGAN :)_

I felt my heart start racing, but I pressed the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

….

"Hello?"

….

I heard his breath on the phone, but he wouldn't say anything.

"Logan! Hello! Please say something!" I started to cry. How could he do this to me, just tease me.

I heard his breath quicken on the other side and what sounded like he dropped the phone.

**James POV**

"It's almost Christmas! Its aaaaalmost Christmas!" I said in a sing song voice.

"James, you're so much like a child." The green eyed boy kissed my cheek and smiled.

We were at the mall buying presents for our friends and family. Even though Kendall _hated_ shopping, I had convinced him with my good looks and charm to go shopping with me.

"Ooh Kendall, what do you think about these jeans!" I smiled big and winked.

"They're just jeans!" Kendall shrugged.

"Let's go try them on!"

"But—"

I pulled him towards the dressing room before he could respond.

**Kendall POV**

The lady in the dressing room gave me a dirty look as I entered the dressing room with James.

"Woah, woah buddy. One at a time."

"But he's my boyfriend!" I said annoyed.

"Which is exactly why I don't want you in there with him…you guys could do some nasty gay stuff and I don't want that happening in my dressing room!" She turned around and walked back to her little station. I was about to go outside and wait for James, when he pulled me into the dressing room with him.

He locked the door and kissed me passionately. "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed a throaty laugh and sat on a chair in the dressing room. James started to strip his pants off. What a sight he was.

Those legs…so muscley and sexy, oh and that butt…damn!

"Damnnn…you look so hot right now…I'm one lucky guy." I said winking at him.

He blushed and brushed the hair out of his face. "You think so?"

I nodded, and he started to approach me slowly.

"You want to break a few rules?"

"Oh hell yeah."

**Logan POV**

I dropped the phone. I couldn't talk, I just sorta froze up when I heard that beautiful, sexy voice.

And I made him cry. What am I doing! I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello! Hello? Carlos I'm sorry, I…" The call was already ended…I was talking to nobody. I groaned and started pacing. I need to do something about this. Now. I ran downstairs and grabbed the car keys.

I heard my mom yell at me, so I dashed out the door and went to the car.

I was gonna get my man back.

**Carlos POV**

I ended the call, if he couldn't be man enough to talk, then I didn't want to talk to him. It was starting to get dark, so I started to walk home. I was still crying a little. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. There were a whole bunch of snowflakes in my hair, so I shook my head and the iciness of the snowflakes filled my body with shivers.

I got closer to my house and couldn't believe who I saw sitting at my door step.

**James POV**

I lay on the bench sweating and breathing heavy. I looked down at Kendall who was laying on the floor, who was also breathing heavy and sweaty.

"Damn *breath* Kendall…that was amazing."

"I *breath* know right?"

"Do you think that lady heard us?"

"I'm guessing yes, I mean you were groaning pretty loud!" Kendall started laughing and I threw his boxers at him.

"Get dressed…we have to get out of here before she calls security on us."

We both put our clothing on quickly and walked out of the dressing room. The lady saw us and pointed her finger and was about to open her mouth to say something.

But I threw the jeans at her and said, "They didn't fit, BYE!"

Kendall and I dashed out of the store and tried to get far away as possible. When we were a safe distance away from it, we slowed our walking.

"We should have sex in dressing rooms more often, because that was hot."

"Got that right baby." I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. "Why are you blushing…you don't blush when I put—"

Kendall covered my mouth. "James! You dirty boy! I can't believe you were gonna say that in public!"

I winked and removed his hand from my mouth. "Well, we did do that in public."

**Logan POV**

I pulled up at Carlos' house, hesitant. I bought flowers and chocolates for him, but now I was wondering if it was too cheesy, or if he would even like it.

I took a deep breath and went for it. I grabbed the chocolates and flowers and went up to Carlos' front door and rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, an older man answered the door. I assumed it was Carlos' dad, so I hid the flowers and chocolates behind my back.

"H-hii, um is Carlos, is Carlos home?" I asked nervously.

"No, he took a walk…are you a friend of his?

"Y-yes, I am…will he be back soon?

"Yeah, he probably will. Do you want to come in and wait for him?" the man smiled warmly.

"You know, I'll just wait for him out here."

He scrunched his eyebrows. "You sure? It's really cold."

"Yeah I'm sure." I smiled and he mumbled something and closed the door.

I sighed and sat on the door step holding the gifts. I felt someone staring at me, so I looked up and there he was. Bundled up in a jacket, his cheeks red from the cold.

"W-what…are you doing here?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." I held out the flowers.

"You think daisies are going to make me forgive you?"

"They are your favorite..."

"Logan, you broke my heart."

"Carlos I'm sorry. Can't you see?"

"Well we barely talk or see each other, so no, I can't tell."

He pushed past me and grabbed a key from his pocket to unlock his door.

"Carlos, I—"

"Logan just drop it." He inserted the key into the hole.

"Carlos! No!" I shouted loudly which caught his attention. "I will not drop it. Never. I love you. Why can't you understand that. Before you I had nothing! Nothing to care about, just nothing. And then you came…and my whole life just complete turned around. You made me a different person…you saved me Carlos." I was starting to get choked up and Carlos had tears in his eyes. "I miss you..so so much. I want you back, and I know flowers and chocolate are stupid, but I'm not good at anything without you. I need you in my life. I love you Carlos Garcia."

He went over to me and pulled me into a strong hug. His body shook with sobs, as did mine. He started kissing my hair. " I missed you Logan, so much."

We pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

"Come…inside…with…me." He whispered through the kiss. We broke the kiss and went inside the house. His dad had a smirk on his face and he winked at Carlos.

Carlos blushed. "D-dad, this is Logan."

"Lorraine?" He questioned Carlos.

"Huh?" I asked scratching my head.

Carlos gave his dad "the look" and showed me upstairs to his room. Once we were upstairs in his room, he tackled me onto his bed. We were making out when Carlos finally broke apart.

"You don't know how bad I missed this." I said grinning widely.

"Trust me, I know." We started making out and getting touchy.

I don't know why, but I moaned. Carlos made me moan. He pulled back and giggled. He saw me blushing.

"Aww, you're cute!" he said kissing down my neck.

Just then I heard the door knob turn.

"C-c-ARLOS!" He kissed my weak spot just as the door opened.

We both turned towards the door, surprised to see who was there.

**A/N:Ooooh Cliffhanger! Aw Carlos and Logan are back together! :) And Kendall and James...woah kinky much? haha SO what'd you think? Let me know. And who saw Big Time Christmas? WASN'T IT AMAZING! :DD**

**Anyways, please…**

_**~~~REVIEW!~~~**_

**Kendall: **Guys, it's just a small gathering get-together.  
**James:** Dude. We're not in Minnesota anymore. This is the big leagues.  
**Carlos: **Our big-time Hollywood party cred starts tonight. We start small, but you start hot.  
**James:** And before you know it, we'll be known as the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood.  
**James and Carlos:** Whoo, whoo!  
**Logan:** You said Hollywood twice.  
**James:** You bet I did


	9. Parents Are Awkward

**A/N: First off, hello! Anyways I'm doing another chapter for The New Kid, yay! But I just wanted to make something clear, I'm glad that you guys like this story, but I don't appreciate it when you rush me to write a chapter. I mean it's not all of you doing this, but you know. I am busy sometimes, and I don't want to rush any chapters because I want them to be the best that they can be. Anyways, I hope you understand, ON WITH THE STORY…**

**

* * *

**

**Last time on The New Kid…**

"_Just then I heard the door knob turn._

_"C-c-ARLOS!" He kissed my weak spot just as the door opened._

_We both turned towards the door, surprised to see who was there."_

_

* * *

_

"OH MY GOSH CARLOS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" The girl's mouth hung open in shock and her eyebrows were furrowed in anger.

Suddenly Carlos' dad popped his head in the door. He was eating a sandwich and smiling proudly, "Hey son, do you know this girl, she just barged in the house." He took a bite of the sandwich and then looked at Stephanie. "Oh, she looks angry."

**Carlos POV**

Stephanie stood there with an angry glare in her eye. My dad slowly walked away, leaving Logan and I with the witch.

"I'm not gonna ask again Carlos!" Stephanie placed her hands on her hips.

I stood up and looked at her very seriously. I'm not one to hurt people's feelings, unless they give me a reason to, so I wasn't gonna yell at her…that is unless she gave me a reason.

"Stephanie, listen. I love Logan, I don't feel like you and I were going anywhere, and I—"

I was cut-off mid-sentence when Stephanie slapped me. Hard. I clutched my cheek in pain, outraged that she would hit me like that.

"So what, you're just gonna leave me for some gay little boy? I'm all women! This little runt can't give you half of what I could've given you!"

I looked back at my beautiful boyfriend. Those words hurt him; I could see it in his eyes. His eyes glittered with tears and he looked down as he bit his lip.

I turned back to Stephanie, my face red with anger. "He will give me so much more than you could've ever given me. And it's sad, because he doesn't have to try, and even when you try your hardest you can't be half as good a person as he is. He gives me everything I need, and you gave me nothing you cold bitch!"

I heard a small giggle from behind me and turned around to see Logan still looking down, but with a small smile placed upon his face.

"I'm better than that faggot! He's scrawny and ugly, you'll never have a beautiful curvaceous woman like me, pftt sucks to be you!" That bitch had such an attitude; I wanted to slap it right out of her.

"You may be beautiful on the outside, but inside you're an ugly bitch, and no one wants that. Get the fuck out of my house now." I burned my eyes into hers, hoping she would get the message.

"Everyone's gonna hear about this, you fucking gay."

"It doesn't matter if I'm gay at least someone loves me, no one will ever love you."

She huffed angrily and turned her heel and walked downstairs. I heard something crash, bitch probably broke something.

I turned back to see my love's face full of sadness. "You don't think I'm scrawny and ugly…do you?"

I looked at him in disbelief and ran up to him and hugged him. "I think you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid my eyes on. Don't you ever think of yourself as ugly or scrawny."

He looked up at me, his eyes still had tears in them, but he had a smile on his face. "Carlos you are amazing. I love you."

This made me smile. This boy just made me feel like I was on top of the world. "I love you too." I leaned in to kiss him, when I heard someone outside my door. My parents. Awwing.

I ran to the door and pulled it open quickly. I rolled my eyes when I saw my mom and dad smiling at me.

"Mom, Dad!" I whined.

*"Carlos ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenias un novio, y esta guapismo también!"

"Mama, por favor!"

"Hi sweetheart!" My mom said to Logan with her thick Dominican accent. "What is your name?"  
Logan shyly smiled and crossed the room to stand by me.

He extended his hand to my mother and had that cute little shy smile on his face. "I'm Logan, nice to meet you Mrs. Garcia."

*"Aye, que lindo!" She said giggling.

Logan blushed, but still kept that cute smile. "Aye mama! Vete de aqui!" I said facepalming.

My mom glared at me angrily. "Por favor?" I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

She smiled and turned back to Logan. "It was nice to meet you."

My dad and her started to walk out of the room. My dad turned back and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

**Logan POV**

It was kind of awkward that Carlos' parents had been eavesdropping on us. But it's okay, they seemed to be very nice people. Too bad they didn't know I spoke a little Spanish.

Carlos sighed as his parents finally left his bedroom. "Sorry about that." He gave me a half smile and I kissed his cheek.

"It's all good. But you shouldn't have told your mom to get out like that."

"How'd you know what I said?" Carlos raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I winked. "I know a little Spanish."

"That's so sexy." Carlos then jumped on me and we fell on his bed. He loaded me up with kisses and I giggled the whole time.

* * *

The next day…

**Kendall POV**

I groggily drove to my boyfriend's house. I yawned and looked at my watch as I pulled into his driveway. 6:30 am. Why did school have to be so early in the morning?

As I climbed out of my car, I stretched and looked at the cold morning sky. It looked like it was gonna rain today, but hey its Minnesota, it always looks like its gonna rain.

I walked up to the Diamond residence and rang the doorbell, smiling as I heard the familiar voice of Mrs. Diamond as she approached the door. Mrs. Diamond was one of the nicest moms ever. She was overjoyed when she heard that James and I were dating. Since then, she would treat me as if I were one of her children.

The door opened, and a tired Mrs. Diamond smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Hello sweetie! How are you this morning?"

I returned her smile and stepped into the house. "I'm good, just tired."

"Tell me about it, school and work can just wear a person out. Let me go get James for you." She went over to the staircase and yelled. "James, sweetie! Kendall is here!"

James' voice came from the top of the stairs. "Mom! Why didn't you tell me earlier! I'm not beautified yet!"

"You always look beautiful to me!" I yelled back up the stairs. I heard James giggle and Mrs. Diamond smiled at me.

"You two are so cute." She walked towards the kitchen, and signaled for me to follow. "I made some muffins; please feel free to have some." She said sitting at the kitchen table.

I smiled and grabbed a blueberry one. "Why thank you." I sat down at the table next to her. I saw her look at me a few times and then she would look away when she saw that I had noticed. I felt like she needed to tell me something.

"Kendall." The hesitance was obvious in her voice.

I looked at her nervously. "Yes?"

"Um, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?" I smiled, showing that I was open to whatever.

"Well, since I am a mother, you know that I am concerned about my children and everything and I need to know what's going on in their lives."

Where was she going with this? "Yeah, of course, my mom is the same way."

She looked at me seriously and asked very bluntly, "Have you and James had sex yet?"

My eyes widened and out of shock, I swallowed a bit too much of my muffin and started to choke. "WHAT! *cough**cough*" Mrs. Diamond gave me a glass of water, so that I wouldn't choke to death.

I drank it quickly, and it helped a lot. She looked at me expectant. "I'm still waiting for that answer."

"Mrs. Diamond I—"

I heard James coming down the stairs, and when he reached the bottom, he looked towards his mom and me and smiled. "Hey Kendall." He walked coolly towards the kitchen table and sat next to me. He kissed my cheek and smiled, but his smile then faded. "Why does everyone look so tense?"

"Well sweetie, I just asked Kendall a question and he got all nervous."

James' eyes widened. "What did she ask you?" he hissed at me.

"Ask her!" I said, not wanting to be a part of the conversation anymore. I just wanted to go crawl in a hole. I mean, what sparked Mrs. Diamond to ask this question!

Mrs. Diamond crossed her arms. "James, have you and Kendall had sex yet? And don't lie to me!" She got that mean look in her eye that all moms get.

James nervously opened his mouth but then closed it and gulped. "Well, mom you see…Kendall and I…well…"

"Spit it out James."

James sighed and looked at his mother, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Yes, we have."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I hope you liked it. Although there wasn't that much drama in this chapter, I have lots of drama in store for you guys! I was thinking about writing another chapter and posting it today…hmmm but it depends on how good you guys are with the reviews. :) **

**

* * *

**

**Anyways, you guys prolly need translations for the Spanish part, so…**

***"****Carlos****, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend, and he's super handsome too****!****"**

"**Mom, please!"**

***Aye, que lindo= Aw so cute!**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW, VOTE ON MY POLL, AND PM ME FOR MY TUMBLR!**

**Kendall: **Why do you think Gustavo locks his fridge?  
**James:** I bet he keeps his heart in there.  
**Logan:** Or his victims.


	10. Secrets

**A/N: Sorrrry for the delay! I was planning on writing a new chapter the day after I posted the last one and I forgot and didn't have time but here I am now! :) So enjoy my dears! :D**

_**Last time on The New Kid…**_

_Mrs. Diamond crossed her arms. "James, have you and Kendall had sex yet? And don't lie to me!" She got that mean look in her eye that all moms get._

_James nervously opened his mouth but then closed it and gulped. "Well, mom you see…Kendall and I…well…"_

_"Spit it out James."_

_James sighed and looked at his mother, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Yes, we have."_

_

* * *

_

**Kendall POV**

"I knew it, I knew it…I." Mrs. Diamond sighed and pursed her lips. "What have you done to my son, eh Knight?"

I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was gibberish. "I...uh...nothing."

"James used to be such a good boy, and now he's sleeping around with boys! I mean I thought I raised you to—"

"Mom! I'm not sleeping around! I've only been with Kendall." Mrs. Diamond looked relieved but then the angry 'mom glare' returned.

"What about you Kendall? I've seen you with that Jo girl and she doesn't look too innocent to me. What if he got a disease from her and gave it to you James, I can't deal with that, and—"

"Mrs. Diamond!" She looked at me shocked and waited for me to say something else. "I have never slept with anyone…just James." The last part came out quietly.

The room was silent until Mrs. Diamond clasped her hands together and smiled. "Well then, that changes a lot." James and I glanced at each other then at Mrs. Diamond. "Boys, I'm just worried about you is all. So… who is the bottom?"

"MOM!" James and I both had looks of disgust on our faces. "That's none of your business! We have to go to school now, if you don't mind!"

James grabbed me by the arm and slung his backpack onto his shoulder. "I was just curious!" We heard his mom yell as we walked out the front door.

Once we were outside, I broke into a fit of laughter. James looked at me in disbelief. "Why are you laughing? That was not funny!"

I smiled and pulled him into a quick kiss. "Actually it kinda was."

He smiled at me and shook his head. "Let's just go."

**Carlos POV**

As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized that my bed felt warmer than usual. I also noticed that there was another person in my bed…which probably explains why my bed was warmer than usual. I smiled at the peaceful look on Logan's face. He looked like a little angel, he was my angel. I gently placed a kiss to his forehead, and a smile played upon his lips.

"I didn't mean to wake you Logie." I whispered as I stroked his hair affectionately.

"It's 'kay." He mumbled as he opened his eyes and stared up at me.

I looked over at my clock and my eyes widened. "Logie, its 6:30. We should get up."

He groaned but got up and stretched. "Man my mom is gonna be sooo pissed. I'm...I'm dead."

"Don't worry Logie, we'll figure out a story." I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Do you…wanna take a shower together?" I asked shyly.

His cheeks turned so red but he smiled at me and nodded. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. Once inside, I locked the door and went over to the shower and turned it on so it would get warm. Logan gulped and looked at me nervously. "Um…Carlos."

I raised my eyebrows and directed my attention towards him. "Yeah baby, what's wrong?"

"It's just that…no one has ever…I mean like…I've never been naked in front of anyone before."

"Neither have I. But if you don't want to take a shower together, than…it's okay."

"No! I want to." He smiled at me. "I'm just nervous."

"We're just taking a shower! It's not like we're having sex…yet." I said with a smirk on my face.

Logan playfully hit my arm and smiled. "You dirty boy. Take your clothes off."

I blushed but played along with him. "Oooh I like this Logie…so aggressive."

**James POV**

Kendall and I walked hand-in-hand pass the security guards and onto the school campus. School hadn't started yet, but there were a few kids hanging around the campus. Kendall and I sat on the staircase and talked casually about the new Tosh.0 that was on last night.

"Dude that dude was trippin' on acid or something."

"I know, he got _that_ excited over a rainbow!"

Kendall smiled at me and I kissed his cheek. A light breeze came by, slightly ruffling my hair. I stared off into the distance at a butterfly descending upon a flower. I was so caught up in it until I saw Kendall reaching into his pocket out of the corner of my eye.

I quickly averted my attention to him. He had pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, put the disgusting little thing in his mouth, and was lighting it.

He looked towards me and nonchalantly took the thing out of his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke. He must have noticed the look of annoyance and disgust on my face because he raised his eyebrows at me. "What?"

"Ew! Do you want to kill yourself?"

He smirked and chuckled. "James, please. This little thing isn't going to kill me."

I scoffed. "Well get it away from me and my lungs…Just get it away…when did you start smoking by the way?"

"I've smoked the whole time I've known you! I thought you knew." Kendall shrugged.

"Well I didn't. That's bad for you. I kiss you, ew I don't want smoke all over my mouth."

"James, really? You're acting childish."

"No I'm not. Why don't you quit?"

"Because I like smoking." He took another puff of his stupid cigarette.

"Too bad, you need to stop."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How are you gonna make me?" He smirked.

I smiled at him mischievously. "I'm not kissing you till you stop smoking." I picked up my bag and stood up.

"Wait James!" Kendall stood up by me and threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "It's not time for class yet. Why you leaving?" He pouted like a child.

"Because it smells like smoke over here, and I don't wanna die from lung cancer." I waved my hand in from of my face fanning the smoke out of my face. As if on cue, the bell rang, signifying that we had seven minutes to get to class before we were late. And because my class was really far, I would have to go straight to class when the bell rang.

"So what, you're not gonna kiss me goodbye?" Kendall frowned at me.

I rolled my eyes and went over and pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "I'm not kissing that mouth though." I said as I pulled away and kissed him on the forehead.

He smiled. "See ya later babe." We went our separate ways. Everyone gave us dirty looks. Always. Every day. To the point that Kendall and I didn't even give a shit anymore.

I ignored the dirty looks given by my haters and walked to my first period class. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone walking towards me. "James!" I turned toward the direction of the voice to see Stephanie King walking towards me.

She had a worried look on her face and was biting her lit. "What's up Stephanie?"

"Have you seen Carlos, I _really _need to talk to him."

I sighed. I knew that she liked Carlos, but he had called me up last night and told me that he and Logan were back together. I was pretty sure that's why Stephanie wanted to talk to him. "Stephanie look, Carlos has Logan now and–"

Stephanie shook her head. "No, no i-it's not about that. This is important. Have you seen him?"

"No, sorry Steph. What's it about? Are you okay?"

She bit her lip and looked up at the sky. As much as I didn't really care for her, I felt bad because she looked like she was going to cry. "Um, it's nothing. B-but if you see Carlos, tell him I'm looking for him."

I gave her a small smile and nodded. "I'll let him know."

I then checked the time on my phone and noticed that I didn't start walking to class I would be late. I turned in the direction of my classroom, when I felt a drop of water fall on my head. Dammit. Rain.

**Logan POV**

Carlos and I walked out of the shower, wrapping towels around our waists. We hadn't been in there too long…or at least that's what I thought.

"Carlos, what time is it?" I asked as he pulled on some clean boxers.

"Um…OH SHIT!" He quickly pulled on some pants and threw some clothes at me. "Hurry up. I hope you fit in my clothes, because we don't have time."

We both quickly put on our clothes and combed our hair. Carlos turned to me and asked. "How do I look?"

I smiled. "Adorable, as always." He smiled back and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Right back at ya."

We grabbed our back packs, (I had mine in my mom's car that I had driven to Carlos' house) and ran out the door, saying quick goodbyes to Carlos parents.

Once we stepped outside, it started to drizzle. "Damn, it's raining." Carlos said as we walked to my mom's car.

I opened the door for him and he smiled and jumped in. I quickly started the car and drove to school, chatting with Carlos most of the time.

"So, are we gonna be open at school about our relationship?" I asked while turning a corner.

Carlos shrugged. "I really want to, but I don't want people calling us names and shit. And by the way, that Stephanie bitch probably told half the school by now."

I laughed nervously and gulped. "Great." I pulled into the school parking lot and Carlos and I quickly got out of the car. The rain had picked up, which sucked, and we had only seven minutes before class started. Luckily, Carlos and I were in the same class.

Carlos and I sloshed through the rain. Carlos tried to uplift my bad mood with his cheesy jokes, which of course worked because he's adorable. I groaned when I saw Stephanie King walking towards us. "Carlos!" She called and waved her hand.

"Oh great, what does she want." I mumbled as I looked at Carlos. Hate was written all over his face as she approached us.

"Carlos we need to talk." She looked really tired, and as if she had been crying.

"Stephanie, we have nothing else to talk about. We're done, over, finished, the end, goodbye."  
"Carlos, it's not about that I need—"

"Stephanie, please I'm perfectly happy without you and Lo—"

"CARLOS LISTEN!" She yelled, tears streaming down her eyes.

This caught both Carlos and me off guard. She wiped a tear away from her eyes and Carlos licked his lips nervously. "I'm sorry, go on."

She looked down at the floor, tears still falling from her eyes. "I-I…" She sighed, a scared shaky breath. "I'm pregnant…and you might be the father."

* * *

**A/N: Haven't we all heard that before? haha jk. Soo omg cliffhanger! I was gonna write more, but I wanted a cliffy so there you go! As Carlos would say…"BAM! It's that simple." Tell me whatchoo think… :) And let's hope, by the end of the night, that Carlos follows me on twitter! :)**

**PLEASE…**

**REVIEW! :)**

**Kendall:** Who invited all these people?  
**James:** I don't know. I only invited the three hottest girls in my phone.  
**Carlos:** And I couldn't decide, so I texted the first three people in my phone. Abigail Aaron, Andrea Adams, and Al Contacts.  
_(Carlos hands his phone to Kendall who reads it)_  
**Kendall:** It says, "All Contacts."  
**James:** You invited your whole phone?


	11. Don't Let it End

**A/N: Soo…13 reviews! Yay! I like reviews…except for you people who only write three letter reviews…what am I supposed to do with that, I mean c'mon seriously? Anyways I do appreciate reviews, but that one review seemed like it was mocking me. I take time out of my schedule to write for you guys, so can't you take a minute or two out of yours to write me a thoughtful review? If you don't know what I'm talking about go look at my reviews for the last chapter. Okay thank you to the people who actually did review, I do appreciate it. :) So here we go…**

_**Last time on The New Kid…**_

_"CARLOS LISTEN!" She yelled, tears streaming down her eyes._

_This caught both Carlos and me off guard. She wiped a tear away from her eyes and Carlos licked his lips nervously. "I'm sorry, go on."_

_She looked down at the floor, tears still falling from her eyes. "I-I…" She sighed, a scared shaky breath. "I'm pregnant…and you might be the father."_

_

* * *

_

**Logan POV**

My heart shattered. It felt harder to breathe, as if the air was heavier. I saw my cold breath coming out of my mouth and felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I looked at Carlos who was in complete shock.

"T-that's...That's impossible." His voice cracked as he started to nibble on his lower lip.

I looked from Carlos to Stephanie. She was a complete mess. Her breathing was just as heavy as mine was and she looked scared as hell. "I-I…_what the fuck_…I can't deal with this." I walked quickly through the rain, ignoring Carlos as he shouted for me to come back.

**Carlos POV**

"LOGAN!" I started to go after him, but Stephanie stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Let go Stephanie, I have to get him." I said sternly.

"Carlos, we need to talk about this!" She said franticly.

"This is not my prob—"

"THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM AS MUCH AS IT IS MINE CARLOS GARCIA!" She yelled with such pain and fear in her voice. I turned to look at her and she broke down into a fit of sobs.

A tear slid down my cheek. A tear filled with regret, pain, anger_, sadness_. "How did this happen…we only did it once…and I used a rubber thingy."

"A condom Carlos. You don't even know what it's fucking called!"

"Are you here just to yell at me, because I'm," I looked at my watch, "Five minutes late for class already."

"Look, I'm sorry. But it's not easy to be calm about something like this."

I nodded. "So, are you sure that I'm the father?" I nervously shuffled my feet, I wanted to get away from that witch, and find Logan.

**James POV**

I made it to my classroom just in time. Hopefully my Cuda massive hold would keep my hair from frizzing. I walked over to my lab station where my lab partner, Jett, was sitting. Jett had recently come out of the closet after me. He said that I was his inspiration, when in actuality, he hated Kendall and had a huge crush on me and just wanted to take me away from Kendall. Other than that, he was a pretty chill guy.

"Dude, where have you been? Mrs. H was about to have a hissy fit."

I looked up innocently and shrugged, "Outside, walking over here in this horrid weather." Jett smiled at me and chuckled.

"I happen to enjoy this weather. It's quite…"Jett paused as he dramatically titled his head towards me. "…beautiful."

"Pft, whatever man." That was code for stop hitting on me.

"So, I heard that you don't like Kendall's _disgusting_ habit of smoking." Jett said putting extreme emphasis on "disgusting".

"Damn, people spread rumors fast." I muttered as I rolled my eyes.

Jett raised his eyebrows in agreement. "Jo told me, she said she heard you guys arguing. What's going on there?" Jett seemed interested.

"Well—"

"Mr. Diamond, Mr. Stetson. Have you being paying attention to my lecture at all?" Mrs. H put her hands on her hips angrily and raised her eyebrows.

"Ye—"

"Actually Mrs. H, no. I apologize." What? I wasn't gonna lie and get into more trouble.

"Thank you James for telling the truth, as for you Jett…see me after class."

**Logan POV**

"I can't believe this...I can't fucking believe this…" I walked angrily through the rain, tears pouring out of my eyes. I was freezing and my clothes stuck to my body. Oh wait, Carlos' clothes. "_When my love swears that she is made of truth I do believe her, though I know she lies_…" I recited one of my favorite poems from Shakespeare. It told of a man whose love lied to him in so many ways. I walked through a puddle splashing water all over my jeans…Carlos' jeans. "_Simply I credit her false-speaking tongue: On both sides thus is simple truth suppress'd. But wherefore says she not she is unjust?_" I stepped on the leg of my pants and tripped, falling face first into a puddle of rainwater.

I felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks. All this embarrassment, all this frustration. I couldn't contain it. But what I couldn't contain the most was my broken heart.

I felt the sobs shake my body as I pulled myself up onto my knees. I didn't have the strength to get up. I felt weak and hopeless, I felt like I was nothing. I was just some toy that Carlos played with for a while, and when I left he found a new and better toy.

I tried to lift myself off from my knees but my arms began to shake. "Oh fuck…I hate this…I hate…"

"LOGAN?" I heard someone yell my name.

**Carlos POV**

Stephanie paused and nervously licked her lips. "I…I'm not sure." I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth prepared to scream at her. But I didn't. I bit my tongue, because the last thing I needed right now was to get all worked up.

"Who else did you sleep with?" I asked trying to be as calm as possible.

"Maybe…one other guy."

I closed my eyes, because frankly, I was scared as shit. If there had been more guys, then there would've been a less chance that I was the one that got Stephanie pregnant.

"Stephanie…" I ran a hand through my hair and a sob escaped my throat. "Aye Dios ayuda me… I-I really can't deal with this right now and I need to go find Logan." She nodded. "We'll talk later."

I quickly turned and began to walk quickly through the school campus. That fast walk turned into running. I don't know how fast I was running or for how long, but my throat burned and I my whole body was shaking with shivers.

Then, I saw him. Kneeling in a puddle, muttering stuff.

"LOGAN?"

He froze and slowly got up. His hands were shaking, but he almost managed to get up. I ran to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. He got up, but yanked his arm away from me, angrily.

"Get the fuck off me! I hate you! I hate you!" He yelled sobs shaking his body.

"Logan hear me out!"

"No! No! Why should I! You fucked her! You two timing son-of-a-bitch!"

"Watch your language! What's gotten into you? This isn't the Logan I know." I was shivering and I felt so much pain in my chest.

Logan laughed angrily. "Me…really? What's gotten into me!" Logan bit his lip and smiled like a madman.

"Look Logan, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to—"

"You're SORRY! Oh my gosh all my problems are solved because Carlos is sorry!" Logan said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" I was really getting agitated now. "You think I fucking wanted this to happen. You think I wanted to impregnate that bitch! Huh Logan!"

"Maybe you did! How the hell am I supposed to know! You had sex with her! So what? Huh? Was I next? We're you just gonna fuck me and leave me too!" He voice boomed in my ears.

Tears filled my eyes as I realized who I was screaming at. The boy I loved. Logan Mitchell. I would do anything to spend eternity with him, and here I was fucking everything up. "N-never. I would never do that to you Logan. I love you. I love you so much. I promise." My voice trembled.

"You don't love me you fucking lying bastard."

I really began to full on cry now, as I reached to touch Logan's face. "Yes I do. Logan, I really do!"

"We were separated for only a few months…and you went and got someone pregnant. Wow, you love me so much." Logan's voice was cold.

"I'm sorry! Logan I—"

"Yeah, yeah you're sorry. It doesn't fix anything though, does it."

"Logan—"

"I've had enough!"

"LOGAN JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

Logan turned towards me and got right up in my face. "What Carlos! Huh! What!"

"I loved you, I still do. When you left me I was an emotional wreck. I needed someone to show me how much they loved me, so—"

"So you went and had sex?" Logan rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"NO! Logan! Listen!"

He sighed and turned back raising his eyebrows. "Go on."

"After you left me…I…" I looked down and gulped. I felt a knot in my throat. This was not the easiest thing to tell someone. "I.."

"Spit it out, or I'm leaving." Logan said through gritted teeth.

"I attempted to kill myself." I said bluntly.

Logan looked shocked. He licked his lip and asked breathlessly. "What? Why?"

"I felt like…you didn't love me. So what's the point, right? And then Stephanie came, and I _thought _she had filled that void…but she just made me forget about it."

"I don't know what to say to you." Logan said shaking his head, it was obvious that he was holding back tears.

"Say you'll take me back." I almost whispered.

"You are going to have a child with that girl. Why..why would I…why should I take you back?"

"Because I love you…and you love me. It might not be my kid Logan."

"You fucked me up, you know that. I should've never met you."

Right there. That was the moment that my life fell apart. My heart shattered in my chest and the pieces just scattered everywhere. I covered my face with my hand and began to cry harder than I ever thought I could. "S-s-o, that's it..just ended like that! Logan…you…I. I love you. Please just don't. Don't do this."

Logan pressed his lips into a tight line and tears overflowed his eyes. "I have to. I have to Carlos…I can't deal with this."

"What can I do to—"

"Nothing. You've done enough fucking up my life."

* * *

**After school…**

**James POV**

It seemed like the world was PMSing today, because everyone just seemed down or mad or something. I hadn't seen Logan or Carlos all day and at lunch Kendall seemed distant.

I walked over to my truck and threw my backpack inside it. Then I locked it and went to look for Kendall in the front of the school.

I found him by a tree, by himself. Smoking. I felt tears sting my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. I thought he would've quit it for me…

He spotted me and waved happily, like it was no big deal. I didn't return his happy wave, but turned in the opposite direction of him and began to walk back to my truck.

"Woah, James wait!"

Kendall caught up with me, cigarette still in his hand. He stopped me and turned me towards himself. "Why'd you just walk away?" he asked scanning my face with his emerald eyes.

I looked down at his cigarette angrily and back up into his eyes. "I thought you would quit for me."

Kendall laughed, like it was funny or something. "James, babe. This is what you're mad about." He said signaling to the disgusting drug. "It's no big deal!"

"It's no big deal?" I asked my eyes filling with tears. "People die from smoking Kendall, it's a big deal. Now excuse me, I have to go home."

"But James—"

"We'll talk later Kendall." I walked away from him toward my truck, wiping stubborn tears from my eyes.

**Kendall POV**

In my opinion, James was kind of overreacting. I mean, why's it so bad to smoke! Everyone does it! But from the look in his eyes, I knew I had hurt him. And now I felt like a crappy boyfriend. I saw James walk sadly to his car. He was stopped by some guy who began to talk with him. I soon realized who it was. Jett. Ugh, I hate that stupid bitch.

They talked for a while, then I saw James nod and Jett followed him to his car. They both got in. Jett soon realized I noticed this, and smiled at me evilly. I watched James drive away, with that scheming son-of-a-bitch. Oh, he had it coming for him.

* * *

**A/N: Okaaaay! So I hope you liked my emotional story. I had to make Logan recite poetry, because he's a big nerd…but we all love him haha. Anyways, did I surprise you with…JETT! Haha Anyways please tell me what you thought by…**

_**REVIEWING!  
**_

**Mr. Bitters**: What's going on here? I want answers NOW

**Jett**: I'm not telling you...I'm bound by Lord Prankerton's code of silence.

**Mr. Bitters**: I'll give you priority command of reservations and VIP parking.

**Jett**: It was all Kendall's fault! He's the lord high king and he forced us all into a prank war! And they'll keep pranking until only one is left. _(Bitters shoves him, making him set off a whoopee cushion. He stands up and takes it)_ ...You pranked me. I'm out!

**Mr. Bitters**: Nobody messes up my Palm Woods, and nobody messes with me. _(takes off his glasses and puts on sunglasses)_


	12. You'll Never See Me Cry

**A/N: Hi. Here's my story. Read it. And it would be nice if you reviewed it. Not that people are actually gonna listen.**

**Logan POV**

Today had pretty much been hell. I found out my boyfriend got some hoe knocked up, I was late to class and got detention, and now I had to go home and face my mom. Oh how great that would be. Oh and to top all of this off, I had to break my boyfriend's heart so that moving on would be easy for him.

I walked angrily through the rain to my car, thinking that just this morning, Carlos had occupied the passenger seat. For a moment I just stood in the rain, staring at my car, all of the terrible problems in my life hadn't really sunk in yet. I then opened the door angrily and got into the driver's seat. Straight-faced, I jammed the key into the ignition and turned it aggressively, the car rumbling to life.

The whole drive home, I felt the tears slipping down my face, but I ignored them and tried to keep myself composed. I took deep breaths now and then and clutched the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. When I arrived home, I expected the worst, and that's exactly what I was going to get.

**James POV**

"Stupid, stupid Kendall!" I mumbled as I walked to my truck, trying to wipe any trace of crying from my face. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped a bit.

"Oh my gosh, Jett. You scared me!"

He chuckled. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to. Why do you look so down?" His face had nothing but concern on it.

I sighed and licked my lips. "It's…Kendall. He won't stop smoking, even though I asked him to stop."

Jett shook his head and clicked his tongue. "That's just…Why would he do that? And to his own boyfriend!" Jett ran a hand through his hair. "Listen James, do you wanna go get some coffee at that café by the mall? We can talk if you want."

I smiled. "Yeah, that would be great."

He returned my smile and I showed him to my truck.

We had small talk as I drove to the café. I then realized how easy it was to talk to Jett. He had this laid-back personality and really listened to what I would have to say. I caught myself staring into his eyes at a red light.

"James."

"Huh? What?"

"Go! The light is green!" He laughed lightly as a blush crept up my cheeks.

"Yeah, oh right! Sorry I-uh…I'll go."

We finally reached the café and both ordered a hot cocoa. We found a booth at the corner and sat down.

"So, James. What do you see in Kendall?" He raised an eyebrow at me quizzically.

"Well, he's got a great sense of humor, he's really believes in himself, he's a great guy and he's just SO handsome!" I smiled, then frowned, remembering that I was supposed to be mad at him.

"From what I've witnessed, Kendall is a cocky jerk who is NOT handsome!" Jett took a sip of his hot cocoa. "You can do way better James."

"He's not cocky or a jerk or ugly!" I said defensively.

Jett rolled his eyes. "Oh really? He didn't stop smoking for you because he was only thinking of _HIMSELF_! Uh, that sounds like a cocky jerk to me!"

"But—"

"And have you_ seen _those eyebrows! It's hard to believe he's gay! I mean he can't even groom himself!"

I licked my lips again, it was a nervous habit of mine. "But Jett, he's always been good to me. He loves me. And I love him." I smiled and Jett rolled his eyes again.

"James! Open your eyes! He humiliated you in front of the entire school! He said you were not worth his rep! Remember! You told me that! And he can't even give up a little thing like smoking, for someone as amazing, and stunning as you." Jett was now shaking his head, his hand had crept across the table at some point and was on top of mine.

I blushed and tried to pull my hand out from under Jett's but he didn't let me. "Jett my—"

"James, listen. You can do so much better than Kendall. You need someone who can love you enough to do anything for you. I'm not trying to force myself on you, no, that's not what I came here for. I came here to help my friend who needed me."

I let out a big sigh of relief. I really thought that Jett was coming on to me.

Jett smiled at me and looked at his watch. "We should go before it starts raining harder."

**Carlos POV**

I couldn't think straight all day. I had broken down into tears in pretty much all my classes. My classmates threw me worried and confused glances and even one of my teachers had pulled me aside and asked me if everything was okay.

It was in my last class when I was packing all my things into my backpack that my teacher came up to me, the worry evident in her face.

"Carlos, is everything alright?"

I bit my lip and tried to wipe all the evidence of crying from my face. "Yeah, y-eah everything's j-just fine." Unfortunately, my voice cracked, twice.

"Sweetie, if something's wrong then maybe you should talk to a counselor or—"

"No! I don't wanna talk to a counselor! All they do is write down notes and tell my parents how crazy I am! I'm not crazy!" I broke into a fit of tears and the teacher pulled me into a hug.

"Oh honey, I know you're not crazy. Just tell me what's wrong I promise I will keep it between you and me." The classroom was now empty except for the teacher and me.

She looked sincere enough, and I did need to tell someone about this situation or it would eat me alive.

"Well…um…I may b-be a father..." Her eyes widened. "Well it was my first time! And I missed my ex and it just happened all fast and I didn't mean to and now Logan hates me!" I bit my lip to keep it from trembling.

"Logan? Logan Mitchell?" I nodded. "Who did you get pregnant?"

"Stephanie King. But I didn't mean to. I just missed Logan, I mean we never did anything like that, but we were broken apart for a little and I just needed someone there to show me some love…" I hung my head and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't expect this from you, but I would from Stephanie."

"What do I do Mrs. Collins?"

"Well, if it is your child, then you need to be in its life. You need to talk to Logan and explain this to him, make him understand. He is a smart kid, very understanding. He will forgive you, but it all happened fast for him too, so understand that."

"Thank you Mrs. Collins." I hugged her tightly and felt her hug back briefly after.

"Anything for you, dear. Whenever you need to talk, you can always come to me."

I grabbed my belongings, thanked Mrs. Collins one last time and dashed out the classroom into the pouring rain.

I saw Kendall in the distance, soaked from head to toe. He didn't even look like he was trying to stay out of the rain. I jogged over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and his eyes widened at me.

"Oh Gosh! Carlos! You caught me off guard!"

"Sorry Kendall. What's wrong?" His eyes were red and he looked like a kicked puppy.

He looked and me and scrunched his face up. "What's wrong with you? You look terrible!" He pulled me into a hug. "Is it Logan?"

No one had cared and lately everyone was, and it made me emotional, so I broke into tears and uttered a weak reply. "Yes."

"Do you wanna t-talk about it?" Kendall asked shivering with a slight twinge of sadness in his voice.

I shook my head no and sighed. "Not now. I wanna know why you look so sad. I've never seen you like this."

Kendall bit his lip trying to suppress a sob, but he was unsuccessful. He quickly tried to wipe away the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. I had never really seen Kendall cry recently. The only time I really had was when we were really little and that would be because he fell and hurt himself. But this time I could see it was more than that.

"I hurt James…I didn't mean to, and now Jett went somewhere with him and I don't know what could be happening. I could've ruined my only good relationship over something so stupid!"

"Hey! Don't talk like that! I'm sure James and Jett aren't doing anything bad. I mean Kendall, c'mon. James loves you. He wouldn't just turn to someone else over one thing."

Kendall nodded his head and swallowed hard, "You're right, you're right Carlos. I worry too much." He wiped a tear from his eye and sniffled. "Do you have your car with you? Because James drove me to school, so I'm kinda stranded." He scratched the back of his neck.

"No, I don't. Logan drove me to school t-today…" I swallowed, trying not to let myself cry again.

"I'm sorry. We're both screwed, huh?" I nodded.

"Do you wanna walk home together?" I suggested.

"Yeah, alright. Let's get out of the rain before we get swine flu or some shit."

"You can't get swine flu from cold weather Kendall. Even _I _know that!"

**Logan POV **

I jammed my key into the keyhole of the front door and turned it. I heard footsteps from inside. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped inside and was greeted by a smack to the face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" My mother asked in a deep, angry voice.

I rubbed my cheek and glared at her. "It's not like you even care! You were probably just worried about your fucking piece-of-shit car!"

I received another slap for that comment. "Where have you been! Answer the fucking question!"

"You wanna know where I've been! Alright, I'll tell you! I was at my boyfriend's house!"

My mother's eyes widened. "Your _boyfriend_?"

"Honey, I think he means that as—"

"No, dad. I need to tell her. Yes, my boyfriend. That Latin guy that you wanted me to stay away from, that was my boyfriend. But you'll be happy to know that we fucking broke up!" I yelled, my fists clenched tightly. "But oh, the time we had together was just GREAT!" I yelled even louder. I don't know why I was suddenly asking for trouble.

"What do you by that?" My mother looked disgusted.

"I think you can figure it out." I smirked and raised my eyebrows.

My mother opened her mouth in shock and slapped me for the third time, this time a red hand mark was left on my face. "Follow me." She said sternly.

More punishment meant more attention, so I followed her to my room. She began grabbing things and throwing them out to the hallway. "What the fuck are you doing!" I yelled as she threw some of my CDs out of my room.

"You don't deserve any of this, so I'm taking it away."

I crossed my arms. "Fine."

She then grabbed my guitar and I froze. I loved that guitar, I had saved up so much money just to buy it. She carelessly threw it into the hallway, causing it to break. "NO!" I ran into my room and stood in front of her. "Get the fuck out of my room." I tried to say calmly. She just chuckled evilly.

"What makes you think that I—"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I shoved her out into the hallway, causing her to fall over. I slammed the door in her face and slid down the door.

"YOU ARE DEAD, KID! YOU HEAR ME!" She banged on my door and I sat firmly against it so she wouldn't be able to come in. She just kept on yelling and banging, so I got my IPod from my pocket and shoved the headphones in my ears. A tear rolled down my cheek as Jason Derulo's "Blind" played on my IPod.

"_That love made me blind so I couldn't see All the lies you told were right in front of me  
Since love made me blind you made a fool of me  
You made it look so perfect when it wasn't meant to be  
Your love made me blind…"  
_**A/N: I hope you guys liked it enough to review! I should be doing five days worth of math homework, so be thankful! Go give some love to my other story "Love Lives On" …or I might just not finish writing it. PLEASE…**

_**REVIEW!**_

**Griffin**: Because you have no respect for each other's jobs, I'm recommending the "role reversal" method. The classy corporate exercise that teaches mutual respect.

**Kelly**: So all I have to do all day is write songs with the word "girl" in it and scream a lot?

**Gustavo**: Oh yeah, well I don't even know what she does!

**Kelly**: I do THIS! _(slaps Gustavo in the head and the two have a slap fight)_

**Griffin**: Mandatory! The role reversal is now...mandatory.

**Gustavo**: Fine. _(takes a binder and talks like Kelly) "Oh, Gustavo! Griffin wants his demos now! And blah, bluh, blah bluh bluh-_

**Kelly**: _(takes Gustavo's sunglasses and puts them on, then imitates him)_ KELLY! Go get the DOGS! I've got WORK to do! UHAHHHHHHHHH! _(the two make babbling noises at each other)_

**Griffin**: See? Isn't this better?


	13. Thank You

**A/N: Oh no…look at the first POV! *evil laugh***

**Jett POV**

It is just_ sooo_ amazing how naïve James is! I had him eating out of the palm of my hand! He had believed every word, every lie that had come out of my mouth. That beautiful boy, that I had longed to be with, was finally going to be mine. Not Kendall's. Jett's.

I lead the way out of the coffee shop into the buckets of rain. Ugh, I had always hated rain. It was so cold, and it messed up my hair. I looked at the expression on James' face. I knew he had hated rain too, and right now he had the most unsure look on his face and he was biting his lip.

"You don't wanna go out there…into the rain. Do you?" I asked smirking.

"Hell to the no." He shook his head, "I do not want to mess up this hair."

I chuckled. "How bout this. We run to the car and I cover us with my jacket."

James thought about it for only a second. "Hmm, okay."

_Oh, thank you Mr. Raincloud_. I thought to myself.

**James POV**

Jett pulled his jacket over our heads and told me to scoot closer to him because he didn't want me to get wet. I gladly scooted closer, not wanting to get wet. Jett smelled like an Abercrombie/Hollister/Sex model. Basically, he smelled really good.

"You alright over there?" He asked smiling.

"Oh me, HA! I'm just fine." I said nervously. "Let's go to the truck…alright."

We ran through the rain, laughing and screaming. When we finally reached my truck, Jett kept his jacket over me and ran to the passenger side. I slid into the driver's side, shivering. I rubbed my biceps to try to warm myself up. I suddenly felt another pair of hands on my arms as Jett tried to help.

"I-I'm fine…um. Let's go."

Jett snickered and turned on the heater. "So, your house, or mine?"

**Kendall POV**

"Shh, sh Carlos. It's okay, let it all out." Carlos and I had walked a few blocks, and during that time, he had told me what had happened between him and Logan.

"I-it's j-just so d-dif-ff-ficult Kendall!" Carlos hiccupped and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "W-what if-f I'm gonna b-be a dad! I'm not r-ready for that! I wanna be with my L-Logie."

I sighed, and looked towards my house. "Come inside Carlos, we'll talk some more."

Carlos hiccupped and shivered slightly. "K-kay."

I ushered him inside and locked the door behind us. "Mom I'm ho—oh wait, she's still at work."

Carlos' teeth chattered and he just looked up at me helplessly. "Do you want some dry clothes?" I asked messing up his wet curls. He didn't get mad like James would have.

"Yes. Please." He smiled slightly, gratefully.

"Be back in a sec." I ran upstairs and found two pairs of sweats. I quickly changed into one of them and then ran back downstairs and threw the other pair at Carlos. "You can get dressed in the bathroom if you want." He nodded.

"Thanks, Kendall." He walked over to the bathroom as I plopped onto the couch. I sighed and ran my fingers through my wet locks of hair. I felt my lip tremble and I sniffled a bit. Then I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek. I don't cry, I never cry. I am Kendall Francis Knight and I do not cry. I always kept my feelings bottled up, no one was ever able to get them out of me, not even James sometimes. I wanted everyone to think that my life was perfect, and that I didn't have problems.

But when Carlos had walked home with me, I spilled my guts to him. Maybe I just needed someone to talk to, someone who could relate. No, that wasn't it. I always needed to talk to someone but I was, and still am, too proud to. But Carlos, he cared. He didn't just nod and pretend that he cared. He actually cared, and that…it made me feel better. And the weird thing was, Carlos and I had never been as close as James was to me. Both Carlos and I were both closer to James. I would usually only invite Carlos over if I had invited James over. It wasn't that I didn't like Carlos, we just weren't as close.

He came out of the bathroom and went to sit by me on the couch. I tried to wipe my tears so he wouldn't see that I was crying, but the evidence was all over my face. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows as he wiped tears from my face. He then pulled me into a hug and whispered to me. "Don't worry Ken. Everything is going to be just fine. James would never do anything to hurt you, trust me I know."

I sniffled and tried to speak. "I-I d-don't know-w…*sniffle* I don't know why you're the one comforting me, I should be comforting you. I mean, I'm overreacting. I'm sorry." Carlos rubbed a hand over my head affectionately.

"No, you are not overreacting Kendall. I understand, you have to grieve and I'll be here for you."

I pulled out of the hug and smiled at him gratefully. "It's great to have you as a friend Carlos."

He smiled back at me. "Right back at chu bro."

"So, um can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Carlos scratched his ear and titled his head at me, interested.

"Why did you have sex with Stephanie?" The words just fell out of my mouth.

Carlos blushed and shook his head. "_Kendall_. Ughh, do you really wanna know why, or do you just want to know what it was like?" Carlos seemed offended and hurt.

"No, no, no , no Carlos!" I said quickly. "I really wanna know why you did it, because it doesn't seem like something you would do."

Carlos pursed his lips and sighed. "Okay, fine. Well…since Logan and I had been together, he was very affectionate, which I love. I love to be held and kissed and just love being in someone's arms. So, when Logan and I had broken up, I went into a state of depression and then Stephanie came along and hypnotized me, saying that I was so cute, and handsome and that I was 'amazing.'" He put air quotes around amazing. "So one day she was kissing me, on her bed and…" Carlos seemed embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head. "…and she told me she wanted me. At first, I didn't get what she meant, but when clothes started flying off, I tried to stop her." Carlos started cracking his knuckles nervously and looked down at his hand.

"Um, then she said that she was going to show me how much I meant to her…and how special I was…" Tears welled in Carlos' eyes. "I-I didn't want her to! I wanted Logan to b-be my first." He then began to sob into his hands. He sounded like a little child that had been hurt. It hurt me to see him like this.

"Carlos. Look at me." He still covered his face with his hands. "Carlos. Carlos, look at me!" I removed his hands from his face to see the hurt expression on his face. "It's not your fault. You shouldn't feel guilty, Stephanie forced herself on you. You don't know any better."

"Tell that to Logan!" He yelled his lips trembling tremendously. "He doesn't want to hear a word I have to say! He said he wished he never m-met m-me!" I opened my mouth in shock. Logan couldn't have possibly said something so hurtful to Carlos.

"No he didn't say that." I didn't want to believe it.

"He did Kendall, he did. Maybe his life would be better if I hadn't showed up. Maybe everyone's would." Carlos shook his head.

"Don't say that Carlos, it's not true." I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "We're gonna get through this, together."

**Logan POV**

My mom kicked and screamed at my door for what seemed like hours. I just sat there, taking it all, tears pouring down my cheeks. I heard my dad come up the stairs and yell at my mom. It was muffled, but I heard it all.

"Leave the kid alone, you're traumatizing him!"

"Traumatizing him? That boy is fucked up already, I'm pretty sure he's not traumatized."

"You make him like that! You fuck with his head!" A punch was thrown.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that you piece of shit! You're just as bad as your excuse of a son!"

"Get out of my house. Get the hell out of my fucking house before I call the police on you, you crazy bitch." I could hear the anger in my dad's voice. I began to cry. My dad was standing up for me, and dammit did it make me feel like someone actually cared!

"This is my house too! I'm not going any—"

"Out, now. Don't test me because I will call the police." I heard something break, someone stomped down the stairs, the front door slammed, and I heard the squeak of wheels as someone drove away.

A moment of silence passed, and then someone calmly spoke my name. "Logan."

I whimpered and jumped up and opened the door, hugging my dad as soon as I could. I was sobbing hard. I was grateful to have a dad like mine. "T-t-hank y-you D-daddy!"

**Narrator POV**

Logan's father smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes becoming more prominent. Logan hadn't called him "Daddy" since he was about 7. "Do you want to talk now?" He murmured into his son's hair.

Logan Mitchell nodded and his father went to sit on his son's bed. "Tell me everything."

Logan told him about how he had broken up with Carlos, but they had gotten back together. He told him about how they showered together, (no details of course), about Stephanie being pregnant and how much pain he felt because of all of this.

"I felt like…used I guess. I thought he loved me, I mean of course he told me that, and stupid me! I believed him. But he slept with that girl, even after we had agreed to be each other's firsts!" Logan gasped and covered his mouth. "You didn't hear that dad. You did not hear that." His dad looked weirded out, because of course, talking to your kid about sex is awkward.

"Don't worry about it Logan. That's how you were made."

Logan put his hands up. "Dad, please. No details." Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You know what you need to do Logan."

"What?"

"You need to talk to Carlos—"

"Dad, I already did. And as much as I love him, I can't be with him if he's gonna have a kid! And I don't even know if he meant what he said about me." Logan brushed a tear away. "I had to break his heart, so he could just get over me."

"So you still do believe that he loves you…do you love him?"

"I don't know if he does…and yes, I do, but I have to let go."

"Who says you do?"

"It's the logical thing to do." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"Logan, son. Sometimes you gotta follow your heart."

**Jett POV**

James pulled up at my house and killed the engine. " So you're sure it's okay that I come over to your house even though your parents aren't home?" James asked nervously.

"Yeah! It's all good!"

I lead James into my house and up to my bedroom. He admired the immensity of my house and squealed in joy when he saw my room.

"AH! YOU HAVE A GIANT BEAN BAG!"

James ran into my room and jumped onto my beanbag chair. I chuckled and went to sit on my bed. "I'm glad you like my room." He smiled and went to sit on my bed with me.

"I'm sorry that I attacked your beanbag chair like that, but it's a freaking giant beanbag! It's amazing!"

I laughed, that boy is too cute. "It's all good; the beanbag looks pretty uninjured to me. But if he was injured…I'd have to sue." I said jokingly.

We both laughed. James' smile lit up the room. He was like some type of god. Those muscles, that perfect hair, those plump beautiful lips. Mmm, I melted just seeing him. And then his voice, it was like velvet and when he laughed, oh my, it was pure ecstasy.

"James, you know I could be good for you."

James face dropped and he sighed. "Jett we talked about this, we're just friends."

"But James, you don't understand—"

"I think I do. You're just trying to get on Kendall's bad side, like you always do."

Here's where my acting skills kicked in. "James, no. That is not what I am trying to do at all." I whimpered and tears started to fill my eyes. "I've l-liked you for so, so long. And K-Kendall would always be in the way. I would treat you so much better than he does!"

James looked shocked, but behind those beautiful eyes, I saw that he was concerned for me. "Jett I—"

"No, no James. Let me finish. James, you are everything to me. I love everything about you. You're so handsome to start; you're one of the sweetest and funniest guys I know. You don't judge. You always stick up for your friends, and you're one of the few people that I can actually call a friend. I always wished that I could be like you. And that's why I've had a crush on you for so long."

"Jett, c'mon. There are so many more people in the world. I bet you could find someone who is 100 times better than me!" James smiled at me as I wiped a crocodile tear from my eye.

"James, I have to know for sure if this is just some crush, or something more…can I kiss you?"

James eyes widened. "W-what?"

"James, I just want to know. Do this for me? Please?" I gave him the sad eyed puppy dog face.

He sighed. "Do not tell anyone about this."

I smiled and leaned in toward the beautiful boy. He leaned the rest of the way and I shivered when our lips touched. I deepened the kiss and heard James make a faint sound. He wasn't putting much effort at first, but after a few seconds, he gave in. I pushed him onto his back and he ran a hand through my hair. Our simple kiss soon turned into a kiss from France, if you know what I'm saying.

"Mmm, James!" I gasped as he broke apart for a second.

**Logan POV**

I sat on my bed just thinking. What should I do? Should I talk to Carlos, or ignore him. Should I give him a second chance? Then my phone rang. I picked it up and by instinct answered.

"Carlos?"

"Uhm…no. This is Stephanie."

"What the hell do you want you whore?"

"You know what you little bitch, I was calling to tell you I think I know who the father is. But fuck you!" The line went dead. _Fuck._

**A/N: I was gonna write more in this chapter, but I wasn't sure how to write it and I didn't want it to suck. :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Go vote on my poll. I'm gonna be lonely on Valentine's Day. And remember please…**

_**REVIEW!**_

**Gustavo****:** Boys...as you start to get famous, people will start to ask you for favors. Like a fashion photographer, that wants to direct a ROCK video, even though he has no experience.

**Marcos****:** So Marcos gets the job?

**Gustavo****:** No. _(Marcos looks upset)_ You see what I did there? Even when Marcos starts crying _(which he does)_, I still say...A NO. _(Marcos continues crying)_ Now, go tell your friend that she's NOT IN THE VIDEO!

**Carlos****:** _(trying to hypnotize Gustavo with his watch)_ She WILL be in the video...she WILL be in the video...

**Gustavo****:** EUAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _(Carlos backs up)_


	14. Stephanie's Secret

**A/N: I was going to say who the father is in this chapter...we'll see tho.**

_**Previously On The New Kid…**_

_"Carlos?"_

_"Uhm…no. This is Stephanie."_

_"What the hell do you want you whore?"_

_"You know what you little bitch, I was calling to tell you I think I know who the father is. But fuck you!" The line went dead. _Fuck_._

_

* * *

_

**Logan POV**

"No, no, no!" I quickly tried to redial Stephanie's number, dropping the phone countless times. "Dammit, son of a…" I finally dialed her number and waited as the phone rang.

*ring*

*ring*

"Did you not get what I was saying? Fuck you. Don't call my number. Just because you're part of this dilemma, doesn't mean I care how you feel about it."

"Stephanie, wait! Listen, I'm sorry!"

"I'm not gonna listen to your bullshit right now, kid. I was gonna give you a chance, you messed up."

"Just hear me out, please." I begged, my voice cracking just slightly. I heard Stephanie sigh on the other side.

"Go on."

"When I first moved here, I was afraid. I was afraid of being the new kid, afraid of not having any friends, being called the nerd, being picked on, you name it. But then Carlos came into my life and everything changed drastically. I felt worth someone's time and it was just so different to me so I felt as if though something would go wrong if I kept on going out with Carlos, so I broke up with him." I let out a shaky breath. " T-then you came…and just, took him away from me. I felt betrayed and hurt…like nothing from my past had changed or would ever change. My life would always be a mess. And I'm s-sorry that I called you a whore…I was just angry. I wanted Carlos to be with me…first."

The line was silent, and for a moment I thought she had hung up, until I heard a whimper on the other line. "I am so, so s-sorry." Stephanie began to weep. "Logan, there is something that I need to tell you."

**Jett POV**

Yes, James Diamond was finally going to be all mine. I smiled and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He stopped kissing back and had his lips pressed into a tight line. I opened my eyes to see him looking up at me angrily, and confused. He pushed me off of himself angrily and I stood up.

"You fucking prick. You planned this didn't you?" James had the most hateful look on his face.

I played the innocent card. "What? What are you talking about Jamie?"

"Don't you dare call me that. Ever. I don't give you permission!"

" You gave me permission to explore that glorious mouth of yours." I smirked and raised an eyebrow at the godlike boy.

He scoffed. "You disgust me."

"Really? You seemed to be enjoying yourself a few—" James picked me up by the shirt and pinned me against the wall. Gotta admit, it hurt.

"Listen here Stetson. I have never liked you, and never will. I know you think everyone loves you and thinks you're hot, well think again. You disgust me and I don't ever want to see your face again." He was about an inch away from my face. Me, being the smug bastard that I am, placed a small kiss on his lips. I'm guessing he didn't like that, because his fist came flying at my face.

I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I looked up at James, feeling pain surging through my face and feeling quite dizzy. "I hope that got it through your thick skull Stetson." I heard James' retreating footsteps as I began to fade into darkness.

**James POV**

I walked out into the downpour, a frown pulling down at my lips. I walked up to my car and just stood there, getting soaked by the rainstorm. "What did I just do?" I felt a hot tear run down my cheek and mix in with the rain. I felt a tightness in my chest. That tightness was all of my emotions being restrained. And restraining emotions was never good. It could lead you to do stupid things, just like what I had done. I had cheated on Kendall and the guilt was eating me alive. I had to tell him, I had nothing to stop me.

I ran over to the driver's side of the car and yanked on the door handle. It wouldn't open. I rolled my eyes, thinking what a dumbass I was for trying to open the door without unlocking it. I dug my hand into my jean pocket, searching for my keys, but they weren't there. I checked the other pocket. Not there.

"_Dam_mit." I pressed my face up to the window of my truck to see my keys locked inside. I was not going to waste time calling someone to come and unlock my car, so I made a run for it. The rain was whipping violently at my face, my hair sticking to my forehead, my neck, everywhere the wind and rain would toss it. I had to get to Kendall's house; I had to tell him what I had done.

**Narrator's POV**

"Do you remember that time you put hot sauce in Mr. Griffin's coffee?" Kendall said grinning at his shorter friend. Carlos' face lit up and he threw his head back with laughter.

"Who could forget that! There were tears in his eyes from how hot he thought it was! And dude, I could drink that hot sauce!" Kendall chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"You want some, I got some in the pantry." He joked causing Carlos to shake his head at his friend. Carlos' expression then became more serious.

"Y'know Kendall, it's good to have a friend like you. You really made me feel better, so thanks man." Kendall smiled, showing a dimple. He extended his arms to pull the Latino into a hug.

"I could say the same to you Carlos." Suddenly the door opened and a soaking figure stepped into the Knight residence. "Kendall I'm sorry I did something bad with…" Carlos and Kendall quickly pulled away from one another and stared at the tall figure.

"What the _hell_ is going on here!" James looked from Kendall to Carlos. "Did you already replace me with someone! What the hell Kendall! And you know what—"

Carlos angrily stood up and got up in James' face. "James, you gotta stop assuming shit. I'm here because _your _boyfriend needed someone because you hurt him. You are so damn stupid! Stupid! How could you hurt Kendall and totally mock him by driving Jett home. And you were mad at Kendall over the stupidest thing! I can't even believe you. And then you come in here yelling, acting like you know what's going on! I am so pissed at you—wait hold up." Carlos pointed an accusing finger at a shocked James. The raven-haired boy's face scrunched up in anger. "You said you did something bad with someone. What the fuck did you do." Carlos said through gritted teeth.

James gulped and looked down at the shorter boy. "Um, Carlos I think this is something that Kendall and I should discuss alone." Carlos looked back at Kendall who looked defeated. Kendall nodded.

"Carlos, I think you should go home. Call me if you need something." Kendall's voice was shaky. Carlos nodded and pushed past James out the door. James looked at Kendall who had a single tear running down his cheek. "What did you do?" He asked through a sob. James opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The look on Kendall's face was unbearable. It killed James to see his usually confident and strong boyfriend look so defeated and broken.

"Kendall…I…" James looked down at his feet.

"Just spit it out James."

"Me and Jett—"

"Oh, God no. I can't believe you." Kendall stood up quickly from the couch and looked at James with a look of disgust. "How could…oh forget it." Kendall began to make his way toward the staircase when James caught his arm.

"Kendall wait. I didn't do what you think I did." Kendall stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. He yanked his arm back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Then what did you do." The blonde asked in a quiet but serious tone.

"He kissed me…" Kendall rolled his eyes and started to make his way back up the stairs. "But!" James grabbed Kendall again. "I stopped him." James smiled, seeing that Kendall had stopped trying to pull away. "Kendall, look at me." The brunette gently turned Kendall's chin so that he was facing him. The boy's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, some spilling over and trailing down his cheek. It hurt James deeply to see the pain he had caused his boyfriend. "Oh, Kendall." He pulled the boy into a hug and ran a hand through his blonde locks lovingly.

Kendall sobbed into his chest. "I w-wanna know how this h-happened."

James sighed. "I'll tell you everything."

**A/N: Well, still no father. :P Reason being that everyone kept pushing me to write. I do not write on command, please PLEASE be patient. I don't want reviews telling me to hurry up, I don't want PMs telling me to hurry up. I will write when I have the time. And the more you try to hurry me, the more stressed you guys make me! I mean, c'mon guys I love each and every one of you but please understand that I am very busy and sometimes it may take a while for me to update. Thank You. Next Chapter, for sure the father will be revealed. **

**I do appreciate reviews, so please review. It makes me actually want to write, rather than do something else in my spare time because it lets me know that you guys are enjoying the story.**

**Please…**

_**REVIEW! :)**_

**Kendall**: Could you stop that please?

**Carlos**: _[turns to him]_ What, breathing?

**Kendall**: Just for a few minutes..

**Carlos**: _[takes a deep breath and inhales]_ Say anything you want, I turn the music up, 'cause baby we keep going oh oh oh oh!

**Kendall**: THAT'S IT! _[Excited]_


	15. I Will Always Love You

**A/N: How long has it been? …I don't know, but I'm sorry! :l**

_**Previously on The New Kid…**_

_"I am so, so s-sorry." Stephanie began to weep. "Logan, there is something that I need to tell you."….._

_"Me and Jett—"_

_"Oh, God no. I can't believe you." Kendall stood up quickly from the couch and looked at James with a look of disgust. "How could…oh forget it." Kendall began to make his way toward the staircase when James caught his arm…._

_Kendall sobbed into his chest. "I w-wanna know how this h-happened."_

_James sighed. "I'll tell you everything."_

* * *

"What is it Stephanie…what do you need to tell me?" Logan nervously rubbed his sweaty thumb across his cell phone.

"Please know Logan…I didn't know that you had it this hard and that I am so sorry." Stephanie's voice sounded desperate.

"Mhm, just tell me." Logan spoke quickly.

"Carlos and I…well, we never actually had sex." Logan's eyes bulged out of his head as he heard the bittersweet news. Why bittersweet? Well, he had broken up with Carlos and had told him so many horrible things for no reason at all. But, there was no chance that it was Carlos' kid and he was still a virgin.

"But wait…why would Carlos lie?" he asked suspiciously. " Why did _you_ lie?"

She sighed. "Well, Carlos isn't very …how do I put this…educated in sex. He thought because we were both naked that it was sex—"

"YOU SAW MY MAN NAKED?"

"Logan, Logan! Calm down. Or I will hang up this phone."

"Sorry…so why'd you lie?"

Another sigh was heard. "I didn't want to raise this baby alone...and…"She stopped, it was evident that Stephanie was crying. "…the other guy that I slept with…doesn't even care about me. He told me to abort it…he said…"She sobbed. "He said he would rather have any other girl in the world bear his child because he thinks I'm a dirty, good for nothing sl-slut."

"Oh my gosh…Stephanie, I'm sorry."

"You should hate me, I would if I were you." She was sniffling loudly.

"No, I don't hate you. Everyone makes bad choices…Do your parents know?" Logan was genuinely concerned.

"My mom does…I don't want to tell my dad. He'll kick me out…." They were both silent for a while.

"You know, this isn't all bad…"

"H-how?"

"Just wait till you have that beautiful child…you're going to hold it in your arms and immediately feel that connection. You're going to feel that love. That baby is yours, you're going to carry it for nine months. Not that scumbag…it's your baby. And when he or she gets older…they are going to think about everything their mommy has done for them. They will love you, no matter what. And that love…it will keep you going."

"Thank you, Logan. I needed that." Stephanie did not want to break down crying on the phone, so she changed the subject. "You know what you should be doing?"

"Hmm?"

"Getting your man back!"

"Right! Um, well… I hope everything goes okay with you."

"Thanks…bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"He basically forced himself on me. I hate myself for being so naïve and trusting the guy in the first place…Kendall, I'm just…so sorry." James' hazel eyes looked tired as he stared at Kendall.

Kendal bit his lip inquisitively. "S-so, why'd you kiss him in the first place? You should've seen that as a red flag. Y-you should've…" Kendall licked his lips and paused."…you should've come home…to me."

"I know. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. I don't know why or how I could do that to you…." He sighed. " Kendall, I'm in love with you." James swept his bangs out of his face and shyly looked down at his lap.

The blonde gasped and looked at his boyfriend. He felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Butterflies invaded his stomach. The moment just felt so surreal."J-James…I, really?" His voice cracked on the last word.

"Yes. Really." It was barely a whisper. The brunette was frightened for his life at that moment. What if Kendall wasn't in love with him? Was this the wrong moment? Would he lose him? He looked up to see those green eyes still filled with tears but a smile replaced Kendall's frown.

"I'm in love with you too. And I thought I was going to lose you…to Jett."

"Never, ever would I leave you…for anyone." James' tone was serious as he looked lovingly at the blonde boy. Kendall's face immediately brightened and he pounced onto his boyfriend causing him to let out a high pitch shriek.

* * *

Carlos sloshed through the rain pouting. "No one wants me…or needs me. Not Kendall, not Logan…no one." He stopped walking and looked around, realizing that he had passed his house. "Fuck." He said through gritted teeth as he turned around and walked back toward his house. "Why was I walking in that direction…" He said to aloud to himself. Then it hit him, that's where Logan's house was. But why was he walking to Logan's house? He hadn't walked over there in forever. He sighed and looked back just in time for someone to run straight into him and knock him down, falling on top of him.

"Oh gosh, my head." He groaned, putting a hand to his head.

The boy on top of him spoke very quickly. "My fault…so sorry, I was tryna…Carlos?" Carlos squinted to see the culprit. Logan.

"Logie?" He cleared his throat. "Um, Logan.. I mean." Logan pulled the dark haired boy up to his feet and dusted him off.

"Oh, Carlos I'm sorry… I was just on my way to see you." He pulled Carlos into a hug. The Latino was confused and did not hug back.

"Logan.. I thought you hated me." He said as he gently untangled himself from the pale boy's grip. Logan sighed.

"Carlos, I never meant anything I said about hating you. God…I think I'm in love with you."

Carlos hiccuped from his nervousness and quickly covered his mouth. Logan chuckled at his cuteness. "Sorry…" Carlos whispered removing his hands from his mouth and biting his lip. "But… Logan why are you telling me this now…what about Stephanie's baby."

"There was never a chance of you being the dad, Carlos. You actually have to have sex for that to happen." Carlos opened his mouth to speak but Logan cut him off. " Being naked doesn't count."

"So, I'm still a pure innocent virgin?" Carlos smiled happily as he ran and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. He stopped for a second and looked at Logan. "You will take me back, right?"

"I'd be stupid if I didn't." Logan pressed his lips to Carlos' for a quick second.

"Logie?"

"Mhm?"

"Why is it that we always fight, or make up, in the rain?"

Logan laughed loudly and entwined his fingers with his lover's. "I have no clue…but we should get out of this rain. I wouldn't want you to get sick." Carlos blushed and pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek.

"Oh, Logie…by the way…I'm in love with you too." Although it was awkward, Logan looked at Carlos with such love.

* * *

_**4 years later**_

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Sophie! Happy Birthday to you!" _Everyone clapped as Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall serenaded four-year old Sophie. They were at Chuck E Cheese celebrating Stephanie's daughter's birthday.

"Thank you guys for coming. Sophie just adores all four of you." Stephanie smiled brightly. "She won't stop asking about you, Logan." Logan smiled his signature side smile. Just then they heard a high pitch girly screech as the adorable little girl ran toward Logan and hugged his leg. The boys all 'awwed' and Stephanie giggled. "I told ya." Logan picked up the little girl.

"How you doing Miss Sophie?"

"Excellent La-hogan!"Logan chuckled. Carlos had taught Sophie to call Logan, 'La-hogan'. The brown-eyed girl looked at Stephanie. "Mommy! Mommy! Did you bring my book! I wanna show La-hogan that I can read it now."

"It's in your bag, sweetie." Sophie wriggled out of Logan's arms, so he put her down. She grabbed his hand and led him away from the others. Stephanie watched as Carlos looked at Logan, so lovingly, so happy. James had dragged Kendall over to get pizza so it was just Stephanie and Carlos. "You really love him, don't you?" Stephanie smiled as Carlos looked shyly down at his feet.

"Yeah, I do. I wanna be with him forever." He smiled as he watched the little girl read a book excitedly to Logan.

"He's a great guy. Y'know…he saved Sophie."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"When my dad found out…he wanted me to abort her…" Stephanie licked her lips. "But I held my ground because of something that Logan told me. He gave me wisdom, and hope. If he hadn't said what he did, I would've let my dad control me…and I wouldn't have had that beautiful little girl."

Carlos squeezed Stephanie's hand. "That little girl is an angel." Just then, Sophie came running to Stephanie.

"Mommy! I read the book! La-hogan liked it!"

"Good job Sophie! Mommy loves her smart little girl."

"Oh! Mommy! Mommy! Can I tell Uncle Carlos and La-hogan what my name means!" Stephanie laughed.

"She's been reading my baby books." She said smiling at the two boys.

"Mommy! Stop taking my attention!"

The boys chuckled. "Oh, sorry sweetie! Tell them."

"My name means wisdom!" Carlos smiled, immediately understanding the reason for Sophie's name. "Mommy! I wanna go play in the ball pits!" Sophie ran off, Stephanie chasing after her.

"I adore that child." Logan smiled at Carlos.

"I adore you." Carlos kissed Logan's cheek. "And I always will."

_**THE END.**_

**A/N:Did you like it? I hope so! I almost didn't finish it! But anyways, please review! And tell me whatchoo think!**

_**REVIEW!**_

**Kendall**: Hey, Mrs. Diamond. Me, Carlos and Hortense are here to see James.

**Brooke**: I don't like the name Hortense. Call him Logan from now on.


End file.
